Mutant
by selena.a.moraga
Summary: I am different. I'm having too many complications in my life with my family and being constantly bulled. But when out of nowhere the turtles crossover to my world. I wonder if they can comfort me or at least give me advice or maybey even start a great friendship with them. Warning: includes bad launguage.
1. Chapter 1

**_Alright I am so excited this is my first FanFic I hope you enjoy it!_**

* * *

I'm not all that good with intros but here goes nothing. Well where to start...Hello my name is Mutant but my real name is Selena. I'm really hating life right now. Especially when you were born with a deformation, and been bullied since the first grade. Even when your family obviously doesn't care about you nor doesn't **understand** what the hormone stage **is! **

* * *

Yes I'm a teenager it's hard now a days to keep up with the A-dults. Don't you hate this part of life? I know I do.

It's like you know your a teenager and you know what's happening to you. So others have no fucking clue how hard it is to be me.

Now I may not be a turtle that knowns ninjutsu, trained by a rat, and fights a bad guy named after a kitchen utensil. I mean who... Oh we have that...

Alright let's just cut to the chase.

* * *

_California: June 15, 1997_

"Alright Mrs. Moraga, Push!" The doctor was holding on to my precious baby head with care. My mother pushes me out with all her might then finally there I was...

But the doctors weren't expecting this... "My God..." The doctor held me up to the light. "Take her to the other room, please" The doctor handed the nurse my babyself and took me away.

"What's going on- Wait... Why her! Why not my other children! No!"

She didn't understand neither did the doctor.

My father was confused and sad as well as my mother.

_Minutes later..._

A doctor walked in with his medical documents. He removed his glasses from his slated eyes.

"Mr and Mrs. Moraga. May I speak with you about your daughters condition."

My parents nodded.

"She has a deformity on her hands. I'm sure you are familiar with the name Syndactyly. Correct?" They nod.

"But I don't understand why it would effect my last child and not my other three!" My mother stated.

"Mrs. Moraga your daughter has webbing of the hands and on her right foot, she has her third through fifth toe webbed as well. The reason it has effected her is because of your age in my hypothesis. I may not be right."

My mother stayed silent.

"It does not mean it is your fault. I am going to arrange with you that we set up medical insurance for her disabilities. I am certain you are qualified for it."

The doctor placed his hand on my mother's shoulder. "You may want to think about if you want the surgery done or not. Will you at least think about it?"

"No. I agree we should have the surgery done." My mother insisted.

"Alrighty then. We shall speak again about this. I have to go now. Give me a call." The doctor handed my father a business card.

"We'll call you." My father waved off to him as the doctor left the room.

* * *

I know crazy right. If you were wondering if I was given the surgery the answer is yes I was. You want to know how many? Six. Six surgeries.

When I started school no one wanted to be my friend because of the scars on my hands. They were scared. Called me a freak.

I've dealed with that for ten years. How do you think ive gotten the name Mutant. Well, my condition is a mutation meaning while I was in my mummy's tummy my hands were not developed completely. I shouldn't be telling you this look it up you might learn something.

Anyway if your a person who is not accepted, welcome to the club. Gee **beginngns do suck. **

* * *

**I hope you liked this first chapter. I was in a rush because of school. Review and favorite please! It always helps. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

(Faceplant)

My eighteen year old sister, which I share a room with groaned. "What the hell are you doing Selena?" She asked in her grumpy morning voice. I picked myself up from the floor and held my left hand on my forehead "Ow... I-it's nothing just go back to sleep." I checked the clock and it read 6:10 am. "Damnitt I overslept!" I thought. I have to get up early because I have zero period at 7:00 am.

I did my normal morning routine and all I had left to do was have my mom tie my hair in a ponytail. My mom never had a problem taking me to zero period this early because she's already up before this time anyway. I brushed my hair out and sat on the large, wide, brown foot-thingy. You know the one where you pick your feet up. It's nothing like a regular one it's ten times comortable to sit on.

My mom had two black hair ties to put my hair in a ponytail. I held my bangs that covered my forehead. "Mom? When can I start putting my hair up myself. I mean will I ever?" My mom just chuckled. "It's hard for you Selena. And last time you tried your hand couldn't even put your hair up correctly."

"That's true." I shrugged. Minutes later we left the house and before I got out of the car to go to class my mom stopped me.

"Have a good day." My mom smiled. I smiled back "You too." I closed the door and dashed off to class. It was Friday and I was glad.

Right when I arrived to Spanish (2) class and sat in my sat the bell rang. "Phew that was a close one... too close." I thought. I reached for my pocket and took out a small piece of paper. I checked off one of the third of my list which was: 'Wake Up'. I stuffed it back in my pocket and waiteof hoping this day would go by fast.

When class was over time passed over to lunch time. My other classes were okay well, except for P.E. (shivers). I have self-defense for P.E it's mostly wrestling. My counselor said it will be good for me "because of how I am." What the fuck is thasoup pose to mean!? Am I not considered to be human?! Dumb A-dults!

I hang out by the library alone. There's two benches facing each other without a table. I don't get free lunch like other people do, but I bring my own. Only snakes such as chips, granola bars, a water and... that's about it. I buy lunch every so often when I'm in the mood. I was drawing on my sketch pad cause I have nothing better to do with my lif. I was drawing the ninja turtles. My family was surprised on how I draw. Again with "how I am." I was a softpaw (leftie). I hold up the pencil between my indext finger and my middle finger. Weird I know... I just finished Leo's serious face and looked over my sketch pad. "Looks good Mutant." I looked up and saw three blonde haired girls in front of me: "Crap." I thought.

I was about to put my sketch pad away when one of the girls grabbed it from me. "Oh come on!" I wanted to get up but the girl with my sketch pad pushed me back down.

"Give it back! Please." I begged. "Why should I? What is this anyway- A fucking ugly ass drawing." The girls laughed.

She tore out my drawing from the sketch pad and ripped it. "Do you have anything else better to do besides pick on me?" This time I stood up angry. Sure she was taller and way thinner than me but I didn't care.

"Oh think your bad bitch. Think your special. I like you. I want to be your friend and have you as my own punching bag." I grabbed my backpack and took my sketch pad from her. I picked up the tornpieces she now supposably, accidentally dropped on the ground. "Oops. Hey where you going." The other girls giggled and one yelled to me "She's gonna go cry." They all laughed while I held back my tears.

They were the same girls that made fun of me. They're Shredhead's Minions. I went to class early before lunch ended trying to tape my drawing back together. I wiped a tear quickly from my face onto my sweatert's sleeve not caring if anyone in my class saw. I looked at the drawing and smiled. "Hey, thank God it's Friday."

* * *

_Meanwhile in the dimension of TMNT... _**(Note: I do not own the turtles)**

"Finally I'm finished with the- *black smoke appears* Never mind." Donnie groaned. He was trying tofix the toaster Mikey broke for the 137th time. He had set his brand new invention aside just to fix the damn toaster... again.

"Mikey please, next time you plan on having toast tell someone else to do it." Donnie tweaked with his screwdriver inside the toaster.

"Who am I gonna ask then? Heh defenitally not Leo." Mikey pointed toward Leo who was reading a book on the sofa chair.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?" Leo put his book down on his lap.

"It means you suck at cooking Fearless, you can't even boil water." Raph came and jumped over the couch and tightened his mask like a ponytail.

"You guys are messed up. Out of all the things Leo does for you. Ever since Splinter left to visit The Ancient One, you guys have been giving Leo here a hard time." Donnie tweaks at the toaster again.

"Thank-you Donnie for not giving me a hard time."

"But they are right about your cooking. No offense."

"What?! You too!?" Leo stood up with his book in his hand.

"I said: 'No offense'. Chill... okay."

Leo growled. "I'm going to the dojo..." Leo trailed off to the dojo with his book still in his hand.

"Geez Leo's becoming another Raph. And we don't want another one of those." Mikey laughed.

"What's that suppose to mean!? You got a problem with dat Mikey!?" He growled "I'm going to ma room." Raph stood up and left the living room.

"Mikey did you piss off Raph again? I told you to think before you-" Donnie was cut off by Mikey.

"What's that suppose to mean?! I'm going to the er... MY room!" Mikey nodded and ran to his room and slammed the door "Ow...".

Donnie sat in the kitchen with the toaster alone. "Speak... What just happened?"

Donnie finally for sure this time fixed the toaster. He then moved back to his new invention he was almost done with. It was suppose to be a portal that would switch dimensions to visit Usagi, Gen and other friends they know outside their dimension.

"Here goes nothing..." He started it up and it glowed green like crazy. Suddenly there was a windy substance in the lair. "What it's not suppose to do that!" His brothers came in running to their brother Donnie.

"Don! What did you do!?" Leo yelled trying to hold on to something. The wind was lifting them off of the ground. The turtles yelled and Mikey screamed. The green light scanned them and two seconds later the four turtles disappeared...

* * *

**Oooo... Cliffhanger... What's going to happen to the turtles? I hope you like this Chapter. Took me a while to brainstorm. But it's good for my brain**

**Mikey: Why do I get the screams?**

**Me:Be quiet! Please Review! XD**

**Mikey: O_o **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank-you EpicThunder101 for reviewing my story so far. XD I do not own the turtles_**

* * *

_Selena's Pov:_

School was finally over and my mom picked me up from school. I threw myself onto my bed, turned the t.v on and then watched TMNT re-runs. As I watched the series I thought about what happened today. My sister (from this morning) walked in. She shook her head at me. "I want to watch _The Bad Girls Club Reunion. _Change it." I rolled my eyes in my mind. "Can this Friday get any worse." I mumbled. I left the room and trailed to the living room. My parents were at the door.

"We're going to dinner Selena, and after we're going to go to a friend's 50th birthday party. (my parents were old... *ahem* older) You can order pizza for you guys. We'll be back late, so don't wait up for us. *gives me kiss on the cheek* Love ya."

"Love you too." I mumbled. I got on the Internet to watch the TMNT series on YouTube. "If only you guys were here... You'd guys be my friends..."

My sister came in and stood next to me. "Hey I'm going out to a bomb fire. I ordered pizza already. Money's on the table when it comes... You okay with that?"

"Yeah it's cool. I'll have the house to myself... Have fun." I exited out of You-Tube, stretched my arms while my sister left to her 'bomb fire party'. I clicked on an icon called ITUNES and turned on the volume to fill the whole house. I clicked on the song:** _Bad Day by Daniel_** **Powter**. I smiled and sang along to the song:_  
_

**Where is the moment we needed the most?**

**You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost**

I dropped myself onto the couch looking up at the ceiling.

**They tell me your blue skies fade to grey**

**They tell me your passion's gone away**

**And I don't need no carryin' on  
**

**You stand in the line just to hit a new low**

**You're faking a smile with the coffee to go**

I smile but shrug it off and rise from the couch to sit up.

**They tell me your life's been way off line**

**You're falling to pieces every time**

**And I don't need no carryin' on  
**

**'Cause you had a bad day, **

**you're taking one down**

**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**

**You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie**

**You work on a smile and you go for a ride  
**

**You had a bad day, the camera don't lie**

**You're coming back down and you really don't mind**

**You had a bad day**

**You had a bad day  
**

I noticed a green glowing light that was coming from my backyard but I ignored it and kept on singing.

**Well you need a blue sky holiday**

**The point is they laugh at what you say**

**And I don't need no carryin' on  
**

**You had a bad day, you're taking one down**

**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**

**You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie**

**You work on a smile and you go for a ride  
**

**You had a bad day, the camera don't lie**

**You're coming back down and you really don't mind**

**You had a bad day**

**Mmm, on a holiday  
**

**Sometimes the system goes on the blink**

**And the whole thing it turns out wrong**

**You might not make it back and you know**

**That you could be well oh that strong **

* * *

_In the backyard_

_Third person Pov:_

"Donnie where the hell are we?" Leo asked concerned.

"Look, I don't know okay I'm more concerned on why my invention didn't work-" Donnie held the contraption that brought them to this dimension and Raph grabbed it from him angrily.

"Who gives a fuck about if it worked or not, the point is we need to find out where we are smart-ass." Raph yelled.

"SHHH! Shut-up Raph we're not alone..." Leo whispered as he pointed to the house as he saw a figure sitting on the couch.

"Is she... singing? Aw I like this song!" Raph whacked Mikey upside the head "OW! *groans*"

Leo and his brother's crouched "Keep low."

* * *

_Inside the house_

_Selena's Pov:_

**And I'm not wrong  
**

**So where was the passion when you need it the most?**

**Oh you and I**

**You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
**

**'Cause you had a bad day, **

**you're taking one down**

**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**

I stood up and twirled once.

**You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie**

**You work on a smile and you go for a ride  
**

**You had a bad day, you see what you're like**

**And how does it feel a one more time?**

I walk over to the curtains where my back yard was at and opened them slowly...

**You had a bad day**

**You had a bad day  
**

**Had a bad day**

**Had a bad day**

My curtains were open and I couldn't believe my eyes. The ninja turtles were in my back yard!

**Had a bad day...**

I open the sliding door and walk out. I had my mouth dropped open.

"Please don't scream dudette we can explain...er were wearing costumes. And we thought you were uh-" The orange clad turtle stuttered.

"Uh- birthday surprise party..." They all nodded "Yeah."

"Then what's that in your hand..." I asked. I was referring to the sai Raph had in his hand. He stuttered.

"Okay look. We'd like you to help us out. Um- Where are we exactly?" Donny asked.

"United States Oxnard, California. Why you ask?" I crossed my arms.

"We're in Cali? Nice job Don. I always wanted to come here!" Mikey smiled happily hugging his brother Don.

"Alright, um were sorry to bug you Miss..."

"Moraga... Selena Moraga."

"We'll I'm Leo." He offered a hand for me to shake. I took it. His hand was big and I felt some of his fingers calloused. I thought to myself "Please don't ask about the hands, Please don't ask about the hands." He studied me like everyone I met does and he looked down at my hand. I pulled it away and looked down to the ground. "I'm sorry. I d-didn't mean to-"

"It's alright, Leo. Id like to ask though how did you guys get here from a different dimension. I mean just minutes ago I was watching you on YouTube the next your in my backyard... How did this happen-"

"W-W-Wait. How do you know we switched dimensions? And how did you figure we're not costumes?" Donnie asked.

"Well... your beak is moving and masks don't do that if it did that'd be fucking creepy...but your not exactly real here, but your like superstars on t.v and some movies."

"Really? If so prove it 'den..." Raph crossed his arms over his plastron.

I sighed. I looked around and opened the sliding door wider. "Come inside. Come on." We went inside and they looked around. I closed the curtains and rushed over to my computer. "Nice pad you got here" Mikey looked around in the kitchen. I went on the Internet to show evidence of them being superstars. "See? Now you believe me?"

They looked speechless. "Um Selena? You don't by any chance have any places in Oxnard that are completely unseen slash not watched over of... Do you?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble Leo, but no we don't. Not that I know of..." They frowned. "Like I said before How did this happen?"

"I was working on this new invention to visit our friends from different dimensions when... (explains story to me) and that's how we ended up here... It's all my fault... I should of checked it before I even tested it, but..." Donnie rubbed his forehead.

"Hey look it's not your fault Don. We can get through this. We always have and always will." Leo comforted his brother.

"So... what do we do now?! We don't have no place to stay... No food, no video games, no- Ow!" Raph smacked Mikey upside again.

"Shut-Up!" Raph yelled

"Alright... Listen, you can't sleep in the house because my family will freak... but we got a motor home in the drive way... You can stay in there. And I can bring you guys food-"

"No, no, NO! I ain't stayin' here! Nope!" Raph crossed his arms.

"Alright... I would hate to see you guys end up on the news all around the world wanting scientists to go all 'Bishop on you'... But suit yourself." I walk away and sat at the kitchen table.

"She even knows Bishop too?" Donnie whispered.

"Guys she's right..." Leo whispered and walked over to me.

"What are you-" Raph stomped.

"Hey. It's my decision I'm the leader remember." He sat down in front of me. "We'll like to take your offer if you don't mind." Leo smiled. "Now where did you say your motor home was?" I smiled

"Follow me..."

* * *

**Ha ha I got my way for the turtles to stay. I hope you liked this chapter I stayed up just so I don't forget my ideas I had for this one. It's 10:38 pm. Not to late. Hey Thank God it's Friday. Please Review it keeps me going... XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back and Happy Mother's Day! I do not own the turtles... That'd be cool if I did though...**

* * *

I leaded them to the front of my house. I checked if the coast was clear which it was. I motioned them with my hand to 'come'. They were so good with being stealthy even in broad daylight. I unlocked the motor home, it was a really nice one too it wasn't no mini motor home trailer size. We got inside and I closed the door just in case, if someone walking on the sidewalk comes by and see's giant mutant ninja turtles.

"This is sweet. But where can we sleep? Ha ha... That rhymes." Mikey had his hands on his hips as his eyes wondered around.

"The table turns into a bed, also that couch, and this sofa chair can be a recliner. Oh and there's a bed in the back." I babbled like a real estate agent giving a tour around a new house.

"This place is like a mini house. Except no bathroom..." I chuckled at Donnie's comment.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that Donnie..." I walk to the back where the bed is and open a door. "Because we do have a bathroom with a shower." They all gathered behind me look.

"Woah..." They all had they're mouths dropped. I heard a car pull up to my drive way. I looked out the window, it was the pizza man.

"Er... You guys stay here and don't talk, don't move, on second thought don't do anything. I'll be right back." I opened the door about only to barely fit through so the guy wouldn't see. He saw me.

"Are you...(looks at a paper) Selena?" He asked.

"Yeah let me just get my money." As soon as I left the guy was following me. He was tall and scrony like your average pizza dude. He looked kind of like one of the guys from One Direction. I don't listen to them, but a lot of girls at my school have backpacks, and t-shirts of them. I came back with the money. And payed him. The price wasn't bad for 2 large pepperoni pizza's and hot wings. We were going to get one box but sometimes we like to have leftovers for the next day. But now that the turtles are here... No leftovers will be left I assumed.

"You got a hungry family in that motor home or something?" His voice sounding like he hasn't even been through puberty. I looked over to the motor home and it was moving.

"Damnitt!" I foul mouthed in my mind.

"I'm sorry?" He asked. Shit I wasn't thinking?

"Umm... Sorry. They are my um...Brothers." Hm never thought I'd actually say that even though I have a brother. "Thank-you sir." I waited till the guy left the driveway with his crappy pizza car. I went back to the house to put the food on the kitchen table and went back to the motor home. As I walked in an awkward silence filled the room. They were all fighting and wrapped in this big ball like a cat fight.

"Didn't I tell you guys 'don't do anything'. There are a lot of nosey people here in Oxnard. And what are you all fighting about anyway?"

They all spoke out: "Bed arrangements." I shook my head.

"Okay how bout Oldest to Youngest?"

"No fair dudette! The other way around!" Mikey pouted.

I thought for a moment. "Alright... Leo think of a number, one through ten.

"Um... Okay six." Leo shrugged.

"Raph?"

"Eight."

"Donnie?"

"Two."

"Mikey?"

"Um... Twelve!"

"Mikey that's not an option. One through ten."

"Aw... But I like that number... Okay um, five."

"Alright, Raph gets the bed, Leo gets the table bed, Mikey gets the couch bed and Donnie gets the recliner. Problem solved. Now come on food's getting cold."

We went back to the house and sat on the table. "Okay help yourselves. Plates are right here and-" They all dash to the pizza and almost demolish everything but left four slices left. "Drinks are in the fridge." I served myself with hot wings on the side.

"What's that?" Mikey pointed at my wings.

"Wings... You want some?" I put one on his plate.

His brothers watched him take a bite. Mikey's face turned red. And stuck his tounge out like a dog. "Sorry I meant HOT wings. Didn't you see the sauce... Red sauce means hot sauce." I give him the ranch bottle and he dipped his finger in the ranch bottle and licked whatever ranch got on his finger.

"How can you eat those... They're so HOT!" He whined.

I laughed "Because I'm Mexican and some Mexicans like hot stuff, like chile." I say a Spanish accent in chile.

"I burnt my TOUNGE!" Mikey trying to cool his tounge down by flapping his hands. He looked like Fred from that movie... Fred the movie when he burnt his tounge while eating cheese fries. His brothers and I just laughed.

* * *

Later I hooked up my Xbox 360 in the living room for Mikey to play Saints Row: The Third. He was having a blast. Raph was watching him as they took turns in playing. He was entertaied. Donnie was on the computer watching history stiff on YouTube. Lastly Leo and I were sitting at the kitchen table talking.

"How old are you Selena? If you don't mind me breaking the 'never ask a women's age rule' Heh." He chuckled nervously.

"It's okay. I'm fifthteen going on sixthteen. You?"

"I'm sixthteen. Raph is too. Donnie's fifthteen and Mikey's going to be fifthteen."

"Aww... Is it hard?"

"For what?"

"Being the oldest? I mean I'll never know. I'm the youngest in my family."

"Yeah, it is pretty tough. But it's my responsibility to watch over them. Being leader in all. Sometimes they don't listen or they just annoy the heck out of me."

"Wow a little out of character I see."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. It's just not like you to say that."

"Yeah I just wanted to get it off my chest."

"Wait, you mean you never told anyone they annoy you? Why?"

"Because that's Raph's department. And even if I did I'd just start another argument. But the point is as much as they annoy me I still love my brothers. I'll be there anytime and any place for these guys."

"That's sweet... I wish my sibligns can say the same..." I looked down to the table.

"...What do you mean? Of course they love you. Maybey they just have a hard time showing it." Leo looked down at my hands that I was fidgiting with. I noticed and put my hands under the table. "I- I'm sorry. But you don't have to hide them. Look at mine..." He held out his hand in front of me. I studied it. I put my hands back onto the table and touched his hands. They had this soft texture on the palm of his hand. His finger tips were calloused and he had some scratches on both of his hands. His three fingers were way bigger than mine because my fingers are so small. I smiled at him and he smilled back.

* * *

As time passed by it was getting dark. The turtles got into the motor home. I gave them blankets and pillows for the bed. I set up the two beds that had to be... Made out of a bed. I made it look like a bed except on the cushions for the table was the mattress. It's still pretty comfortable. "Thankns Selena, for letting us stay here." Leo smiled. They all said they're thank-you's "Your welcome. There's cereal in the cabinets there and milk in the fridge. I'll try to wake up early to make some other stuff. "Oh, that won't be necessary. Cereals okay with us." Leo looked at his brothers than back at me.

"But what if we want- Ow!" Raph smacked Mikey's head.

"Okay. Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight Selena." They all say.

"And please try to be quiet. My family will freak if they find you in here. But... Yeah. Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite." I turn off the light when they get into the bed's.

I close the door and sighed. I reached for my pocket and took out my checklist which was two more things. I checked them off. They were: 'Survive, and Go Back to Bed.' I stuffed the checklist back in my pocket and trailed off to my bed.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. Review please it always helps and it keeps me going. Oh and again Happy Mother's Day!**

**The turtles: Happy Mother's Day! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the turtles... Thanks for the reviews so far and enjoy the chapter... **

* * *

_It was dark and foggy... The air was suffocating me and the dark shadows around me were closing in... _

_"Your nothing!" the voices and laughter came closer to me by seconds... _

_"Mistake..." My heart is too heavy to hold on some days. _

_"Can't you do anything right..?" I usually cried myself to sleep or fight sleeping so I wouldn't have to wake up to start another bad day. _

_"Freak..." I wish I could be normal like them. As the shadows disappear I open my eyes to see the daylight flow through my bedroom window... _

I breathed in and out heavily. I checked my surroundings. I was home... I looked over my bed to see if my sister heard me wake up.

The bed was empty. "Shower or living room..." I wondered. She usually gets up when she's in the mood. I checked the clock to see the time. _11:23._

Well at least It's Saturday. I got up to do my business and looked in the mirror. My hair normally looked like it was every morning, like shit. I picked out some jean shorts with a green blouse that looked like a t-shirt but the material was better than a normal tee. Hey I don't know that girly stuff I'm a tomboy.

I jumped in the shower like my usual routine. I was singing in the shower like the water running was my audience. I was singing _"Titanium" by David Guetta. I changed one word..._

_**You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say**_

**_I'm talking loud not saying much... _**

**_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet _**

**_You shoot me down but I get up..._**

**_I'm bullyproof nothing to lose _**

**_Fire away, fire away _**

**_Ricochet you take your aim_**

**_Fire away, fire away_**

**_You shoot me down but I won't fa-ll_**

**_I am tita-n-ium-_**

**_You shoot me down but I won't fa-ll_**

**_I am tita-n-ium-... _**

As I finish my shower and searched the house for my mom.

"Mom? Dad? Anybody?... No one." I walked past the fridge but went back to it. There was a note that said: _"Gone shopping. Didn't want to wake you because I know you hate shopping. Dad went to hang out with some friends. I'll be back at 2:00 to bring lunch. Love Mom and Sissy."_

I crumpled up the paper like I always do with her notes and threw it in the trash. "Ah I gotta check on the turtles." And by turtles I meant my pet turtles. They were in the garage. I looked inside the box and they were just chillin.

"What are they're names?" A voice said behind turned gasped while I turned around.

"Oh my god!" I yelled. It was Leo...

"Damnitt Leo! If I was a turtle you would of scared me outa my shell! I mean how in the hell do you sneak up on me like that! Almost gave me a heart attack! I don't be sneaking up on you and be like 'Boo.' And you be like 'Ahhhhh!' I can't, I can't-" Leo covered my mouth causing me to muffle.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I thought you saw me when you walked in."

"No I didn't. How'd you get in anyway- NO scratch that... WHEN did you get in here?"

"I'd say about a half hour ago. Not sure if that's right... I just came in from the front door when I saw your family leave-"

"Did you hear anything?!"

"I- I..." He stuttered.

"Well?"

He chuckled nervously... "What was that song you were singing?"

My eyes widen. We suddenly heard yelling from inside the house we ran inside and my dogs were barking at the Donnie and Mikey who were standing on the couch just now.

I whistled and told them to stop.

"Thanks Selena. These dogs were about to rip my foot off." Mikey smiled at me.

"They're chihuahuas. Girls. The fat one's Maya, and the skinny one is Roxy. (Maya was light beige fur with some white. And Roxy was dark brown fur with some white also.) My other dog is outside... Somewhere. Where's Raph?" Donnie and Mikey pointed to the backyard. I looked out to see Raph playing fetch with my other dog Ziggy he was a boy. A white Bichon Frise. He was weirdo at times.

"Fetch boy!" Raph throws the tennis ball across the yard while Ziggy chases it. He catches it and brings it back to Raph.

"Good Boy!" Raph pats Ziggy's head.

We all go outside. "He likes you already."

"Why didn't your other dogs like us?" Mikey asked.

"I dunno know. What did you do to piss them off?"

"Nothing." Mikey held his hands up in defeat.

"Your a bad liar Mikey. They were fine when we walked in but Mikey keept blowing in Roxy's face." Donnie crossed his arms.

"Tsk. Thanks for burning me out nerd- Ow!" I smacked Mikey's head.

"That's for bugging Roxy. *I smack his head again* And that's for calling Donnie a nerd. And this *smack again* is just random."

"Okay, I deserve the first two but was the last one really necessary?"

"Yes." We all answered.

"Touche."

* * *

We were all outside watching Raph play with Ziggy. The rest of us were hanging out in the patio area.

"Did you sleep well Selena?"

"Uhh, no. To be honest I had a nightmare."

"A nightmare? Boy do I hate those..." Mikey shivered.

"What about?" Donnie and Leo asked at the same time.

"Dah... Just some creepy weird ass things... I-It's no big deal. I get 'em all the time."

"It is a big deal if you get them 'all the time' it can cause lots of sleeping problems." I just looked at Donnie trying to sink in on what he said.

"No it isn't..."

"Yes it is." Donnie seriously said. Oh it's on...

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"Isn't!

"Is!"

ISN'T!"

"IS!"

"Is."

"Isn't! Wait-"

"Get's 'em every time huh Selena?" Raph chuckled with the tennis ball in his hand as he sat down next to me.

"Yep... Moving on... How are you guys gonna get back home? Did you guys at least try calling Master Splinter or something?"

" Yeah we did. No answer. It says the numba don't even exist. Donnie looked over dat THING dat brought us here. He says he needs some more supplies." Raph replied annoyed.

"Yeah. You got any tools I can borrow Selena? Please?" Donnie asked tugging my arm.

"Yeah no Donnie, I'm just gonna ask you to go buy them yourself..." I said sarcastically. "I'll go get them..." I stood up to go to the garage and searched through my Dad's tool cabinet. He worked for a phone company. Wires and shit like that.

"Um Selena?" I turned around to see Mikey who had a pout on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Can we make a deal. I'll tell you my nightmare and you tell me yours?"

I thought for a second. "I don't think mine can match up to yours, Mikey."

"Okay I do something for you and tell you my nightmare... If you tell me yours."

"*sigh* Fine..." I grabbed a chair for both of us and we sat down. "It was dark... And foggy. There were these weird shadowy figures closing in on me...(I told him my nightmare.) and I woke up. You?"

"Well, Slender Man was chasing me. And so were some kids with demon faces... Yeah... Oh and I thought I woke up, but it was just my brothers doing The Harlem Shake." I laughed when he mentioned Harlem Shake. "Now if you were me growing up with them you'd find that creepy."

"B-But I did grow up with you guys. With television and stuff..." I was laughing. "I can just imagine Raph on the floor inside a sleeping bag zipped up!" We both laughed.

His brothers came in. "What's so funny you guys?" Raph asked. We stopped laughing.

We looked at him and I read Mikey's mind. We pictured him doing the Harlem Shake. And we just started laughing again.

"And shake!" We both said laughing.

* * *

_Back in the lair of the Tmnt dimension..._

Splinter arrived home with some bags that Casey and April helped bring into the lair. April tried calling the guys shell cells but neither of them answered.

They were all anxious to get to the lair to see if they were alright. When they walked in to see the lair a mess with wind papers, and stuff everywhere they were devastated.

Splinter worried the most...

"We will not rest until we find them and return them home... Don't worry my sons, we will find you..."

* * *

**Splinter returned home and is worried for his sons. Tune in to find out what happens next... Review please! It keeps me going and always helps! XD**

**Mikey and Me: D-D-D-Do the Harlem Shake! (we do the Harlem Shake)**

**Raph: You guys are weird.. And why we're you laughing at me earlier?**

**Mikey and Me: (we look at each other and back at Raph) *LOL!***


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own TMNT... **

* * *

_Monday..._

I was getting to know the turtles more personally. I hated how the weekend ended so fast. The turtles were going to have the house to themselves because my parents went to work and my sister was going to hang out with her friends for a whole hang out day. I didn't want to go back to school but it was almost summer.

Donnie was going to work on the dimension thing he made. Mikey calls it 'The Thingamajig'.

As I got through school to lunch I decided to go straight to my locker and then to the cafeteria. When I got to my locker THE girls were there. Shreddheads Minions. They were standing in front of my locker. "Great."

"Hey best friend" The main one smiled. The other two giggled.

I stood in front of her. "Excuse me..." I politely said.

"Oh am I in your way best friend? I'm sorry. I didn't know." She moved I covered my lock to unlock it so she wouldn't see my combination. I took out my World Civilization book, and locked my locker back up. She grinned like an evil 5 year old. I walked away but she stopped me. "Where we going best friend?" I rolled my eyes in my head.

"To the bathroom." I answered

"We'll go with you!" She forced me into the hallway to the bathroom. Then I went inside the stall and just waited for them... Hoping they would leave. "Come on hurry up!" I just got out of the stall and washed my hands. "So, how's Mutant doing today? Hmm?"

"What's with the pants? Are they that big or you just that fat?" Another said. They laughed, but the main girl who runs it all shook her head.

"Hey don't make fun of her... That's my job!"

"You know what it shouldn't be, because all you want to do is mess with me. Right? You have nothing better to do? What the fuck is your problem? Is this the best you can do? I'm sick of you girls bullying me and if you keep doing so you'll be sorry..." My heart jumped. I couldn't believe what I have said. It just came out... It was silent for a second. "Did it work?" I thought.

"You got guts, Mutant..." Hmm maybe it did... "And would I be sorry for this bitch!-" A fist came speeding at me like a race car and hit my face. More came at me and I collapsed to the ground. "Come on let's go!" The girls ran off. I held on to the sink to help me get up. I looked in the mirror and my right eye was bruised... I used the rest of my lunch trying to cover it up but I had no make-up. So I pushed my bangs to the side to cover it. Good thing my bangs were long enough to cover the top...

* * *

_Back home..._

School was over and I took the early bus to go home right away. I prayed that my mom wasn't home yet and... she wasn't. Thank God! I peeked in and saw Mikey's head peek from the hallway. He saw me and opened the door.

"Hey dudette!" Mikey hugged me. "How was-" I ran to my room and closed the door. "school..."

I looked through my sisters make-up to find something to cover up the bruise when a knock came to my door.

"Selena? You okay?" Leo asked. I rushed through the make-up but dropped the box on the floor on accident and growled. Leo opened the door as I was picking up the make-up from the floor he helped me.

"Thanks." Leo helped me pick up the make-up from the floor.

"Is this all yours?"

"No it was my sister's... I was just looking for something..."

"Well you know if you trying to put on make-up your already beautiful Selena." Leo smiled. I sunk in Leo's words in to my head. I scoffed and tilted my head.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"er... Of course you are... heh just the way you are inside and out. I doesn't mater what you look like on the outside. But in the inside... that's what matters. "Don't judge a book by it's cover... Judge it by it's actions.'"

"Yeah. I guess your right. I'll keep that in mind." I smiled and he smiled back. But then his eyes widened. My heart skipped a beat when his hand moved closer to my face to move my bangs out of my face...

"Who did this to you?" He asked softly. I was speechless not knowing what to say. I choked.

"I-it's nothing..."

"It's not just NOTHING Selena! A black is not just NOTHING! WHO DID THIS TO YOU!?" He asked sternly. He forced me to look at him but I tightened my eyes shut. I gulped. Both sides of my mind were saying:

"Don't tell him... he'll just yell at you and call you a wimp! Don't tell him..." As the other says:

"Tell him he'll understand..." I gulped. My mind was spinning until I snapped my mind back in place

"I WAS JUMPED! THERE I SAID IT! I get bullied by these girls at school everyday! Nobody understands how it feels to be me. All the pain and shit that I've been through growing up!" I opened my eyes.

"Why didn't you stand up for yourself-"

"I did! But never again! That's how I got THIS!" I pointed to my black eye. I looked straight into Leo's eyes...

"Selena...-"

"Did you go to school Leo? No. You didn't get laughed at or made fun of or being called: A stupid bitch, a freak, an ugly bitch, nothing, or a mistake." Tears were flooding my eyes. I felt like 300 pounds been lifted of my shoulders. I felt good for telling someone.

"Selena let me tell you something... All those people that are mean and nasty to you... You know what they are? They're haters... And haters hate others and don't have anything better to do but bully you. Those people that hurt you are gonna look back at this and regret it because, they'll get... Karma. Those people don't know what you've been through. And they have no respect for anyone. All they care about is themselves. It's gonna come back and hit them, Selena. Maybe not today, but soon..." Leo hugged me after his long speech...

"Thank-you Leo... I needed that..."

"Hey what are friends for?" I smiled brightly when he said 'friends'.

We let go of each other and saw his brothers standing in the doorway smiling at us.

"Aww..." Mikey smiled as he put his hands on his hips.

"How long were you guys standing there?" Leo asked.

"Long enough." His brothers answered.

"Don't worry about those girls Selena I can take care of it." Raph twisted his fists.

"And what do you plan on doing with those fists Mr. Raphael?" I asked.

"Don't worry 'bout it..." He grinned.

"Okay well I got to cover up this eye..."

"And you better tell your mom-" Leo spoke.

"I know. Now let's see... how do you put this stuff on anyway?" Like I said tomboy...

"Hey don't look at me I play Black Ops I'm not a make-up artist." Mikey stepped back.

"Um... I gotcha Selena." Donnie raised his hand.

"You gotta be kidin' me..." Raph crossed his arms.

"Hey I've seen April do this stuff a couple of times. It's just like covering up your guy's bruises from night patrol. Plus I even practiced on you Raph when you were asleep two months ago."

"THAT WAS YOU!? And this whole time I thought it was Mikey.

"Dang it Don you stole my idea!" Mikey frowned.

"Oh you gonna get it Don-"

"Later Raph." I sat down on my bed while Donnie sat in front of me.

"Okay I'm no perfectionist at make-up, but i'll try my best. I used this stuff for experiments sometimes... Alright let's see what I can do..."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It would of been up earlier but my computer was acting up. Hey at least it was today. I may not be able to update tomorrow because I have a lot of important personal things to deal with. But don't worry hopefully I will. Please Review it always helps and it keeps me going. XD **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own the TMNT... **

* * *

_Dimension of TMNT The lair..._

April was searching through her laptop to hack into the turtles cell shells, to pick up on their tracking device that is inside each phone. She spent all day in the lair just to figure it out. Casey searched the city for the fifth time and found nothing. Master Splinter contacted Leather-head to see if they were with him but they weren't. Casey visited Angel, but she says she hasn't seen him since Cinco de Mayo. That was about 2 weeks ago...

Casey returned to the lair and stuck his hockey stick in his golf bag behind his back. He stretched his arms and noticed April was still on her laptop. "Find anything yet?" April turned around from her laptop.

"Nothin' I looked everywhere babe. I even took out some Purple Dragons to get some answers." Casey took off his hockey mask and leaned on the wall next to April whom was in the kitchen.

"How's your search?" April groaned at his question.

"I'm trying to hack into their cell shells, but the process is slow. It's not picking it up... Wait a minute... I GOT IT!" April jumped up from the chair and dashed off to Master Splinter's room while Casey followed.

He was meditating in front of some candles lite up even though they're were all around the room. He was trying to communicate with his sons, but it wasn't working. He seen a vision of them surrounded by a bright green light... April knocked on the door softly, but quickly. "Enter." He opened his eyes and sighed. April and Casey burst into the room.

"Master Splinter! I finally figured it out! I remembered this from the time when the guys switched dimensions to different worlds. During that time time I couldn't track their phones to find them. So..." Master Splinter stood up shocked.

"My sons are on a different dimension? Donatello has been talking to me about this... invention he was working on to make his own dimension device... Maybe he activated it..."

"That's something Don would do. Now how are we gonna find out which dimension they're on?" Casey asked. Splinter thought for a moment and... light bulb...

"Usagi..."

* * *

_Back in my dimension..._

_My Pov:_

I was waiting for the right moment to tell my parents about what happened at school. They were too busy to even help me with homework. I sat in the kitchen. My mom was at class for church she teaches sixth graders and is helping them with their First Holy Communion. My dad was still at work and my sister was MIA. I think she went with some friends, but I wasn't sure. Donnie was out in the garage working on the 'thingamajig' (dimension device). Mikey was playing video games and Raph and Leo were watching him. I was stuck with writing a paper on 'What I want to Be When I Grow Up'. I think the whole paper was stupid. This was so forth grade material. Do they have to do this to us in high school also? All I had so far was the sentence of the title plus an 'is' at the end. I didn't know what I wanted to be when I grow up. I suck at everything. I'm not smart, and I can't do anything right.

I sighed and looked around. Donnie came inside and sat next to me. I handed him a cup of coffee I had made for him when I got home from school. "Thanks..." He took a sip and rubbed his eyes with one hand.

"Not to good huh?" I asked. He shook his head. I went back looking at my paper.

"What about you? What are you working on?" He looked at my paper and read: "'What I Want to Be When I Grow Up' So far you have 'What I want to be when I grow up is'... Did you just start?"

"No I started in the beginning of class. I can't think of anything..."

"So... you did nothing in that class and just sat there to keep the seat warm..."

"Yep. Pretty much..."

"Okay I'll help you. Now, what are you good at?"

I looked up to see Raph and Leo talking and back at Donnie. "N-Nothin'." I stuttered.

"Not a special hobby?" I shook my head. "No special interests?"

"...Well I like to draw but I don't spend a lot of time on it."

"Hmmm... What else do you do all the time."

"I write. But-"

"Do you enjoy it?"

"Yeah I guess so..."

"Okay what collage are you going to?"

"Um I'm not going to collage-"

"What?! What do you mean your not- Of course you are!"

"Woah you sound like my dad Donnie... Calm down..."

"Why not? I mean- why not?"

"Because it's a waste of time and a waste of money. By the time I finish collage, they'll already have technology to do the work for the career I want to do."

"It's worth it. Worth a shot. I mean you can make more money if you go to collage. You can do so much more."

"No I'm not going. You can't change my mind about it."

"Maybe not now. But I will find a way. You'll see. Oh! I got one you can-"

"OH COME ON LEO! Why can't I just blend in with the crowd. Just once-" Raph pleaded.

"NO RAPH I said NO!" Leo argued. Raph growled and left outside in the front. Leo just sighed. I looked over to Donnie who shook his head.

"It can wait..." Donnie said getting up toward Leo. I got up to the front door Leo stooped me.

"He just needs to cool off Selena..." Leo rubbed his temples.

"I know. I'm just gonna check to see if the motor home's unlocked." I lied. I walked outside to the front and closed the door behind me. I didn't have to go far looking for Raph, because he was sitting on the front porch leaned back arms crossed over his chest. I sat beside him. "Hey."

He looked at me and back down to the ground. "Sup."

"Nice day huh?"

"W-What? Yeah I guess... I don't get it... Why you out 'ere takin' to me?"

"Wow. You guys are so much like my family... That's what my sister would say..."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I'm out here because I just want to tell you your family cares about you, and Cali's not a safe place to be walking around as a ninja turtle... you know around Cali."

"Isn't safe? Have you been to New York?"

"No. But have you been to Cali?"

"I'm here now."

"But you've only seen my house. So..."

"*groans* No..."

"Right... your neighborhood may be worse than mine, but we have our moments with a couple crazy shit that happens here. My dad would usually never let my sister go out. And you know what she would say?"

"What?" Raph looks away and back at me again.

"She does this... *I cross my arms like him* and says '*grumpy voice* Whatever... I'ma go in ma room and stare at ma wall and prank call restaurants, and go on Facebook, and Twitter, and go on You-Tube and watch crazy shit while I eat everything in the house and watch 'Ridiculousness' and the Twilight franchise and Jersey Shore and MTV and Yo Momma jokes and pretend our house is someone else's and throw eggs and toilet paper at it and scream like Chewbacca at drive thru's when I order!'"

Raph was laughing when I said Chewbacca. "O-kay- *laughs harder*" I couldn't believe it I made Raph- scratch that- THE Raph actually laugh.

"*loud voice* I WOULD LIKE ONE WHOPPER WITH CHEESE AND FRIES!... NO MUSTARD OR ONION! *I use my regular voice* If I was the employee I be like 'Excuse me- Chewbacca? *Raph holds his stomach while he laughs* I got your order already now- DRIVE AROUND!'"

Raph had tears in his eyes. I didn't think it was that funny... "Stop it! I'm gonna p-e-e!" I laughed at that. His brothers came out and faced us with confused faces. We stopped laughing but still had smiles on our faces.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Mikey asked smiling.

"Oh Raph was laughing because I said Chewbacca." I said normally while I professionally crossed my legs. Raph laughed again and sat back on the porch. The others started laughing as well. "Why is that funny?"

"Because Mikey was terrible at howling like Chewbacca." Don said.

"Raph said I sounded like Leo if he was drunk." Mikey said. We all started laughing. As we were laughing I heard a gasp behind the guys. I stood up and saw my sister with her eyes shot open like bullets as the eyeballs about to pop outta her skull. We were all silent.

My sister looked at me confused and for the first time she looked scared... "Selena... you have some explaining to do..."

* * *

**Oooh cliffhanger! When will Splinter find his sons? What will happen next? I got the Chewbacca joke from Dane Cook. He's hilarious. It belongs to him not me. Please Review it always helps and keeps me going... XD**


	8. Chapter 8

** Thanks for the Reviews guys! So here's another Chapter... I do not own TMNT... **

* * *

We all sat at the kitchen table. My sister was drinking diet coke (her favorite). I explained to her the whole story and how they've been here for about two weeks. I even told her about the girls.

"Why didn't you at least tell me about the girls. You know I hate it when you keep your mouth shut about that."

"Well it was always a bad time to tell you or mom. You and dad haven't been getting along and I didn't want to piss you off more." I said fidgeting with my fingers underneath the table.

"I wouldn't be pissed- Oh yeah I will... but not at you of course. It just would of gave me adrenaline to get at those girls..."

"Revenge doesn't solve anything..." Leo says.

"Oh yeah... How would you feel if one of your siblings got jumped!?" My sister stood up. "I'd do anything to protect her. And the last thing I need is you to be tellin' me 'revenge doesn't solve anything'. Bull, I don't want revenge we want to get even."

"*scoffs* 'We'.." I whispered...

"I'd do anything also but..." Leo looked away.

"Come on Leo, she's got a point you'd do the same thing." Raph stretched his arms behind his head and back at the table again.

"So what do I do?" I looked at my sister.

"With the girl situation or the... this." She pointed to the turtles.

"Uh, both."

"First off, keep them in the motor home. And the girl situation... I'll handle it..." She smirked.

"Hey, that's what I said." Raph looked toward my sister.

"Are you serious? ...Choke yourself..." My sister gave him a dirty look.

Raph leaned back as Donnie and Mikey said "Oooo..."

"Hey, be nice. These guys are cool." I stood up to check the front door. "Heard from mom or dad?"

"Dad's at Sam's (a bar) and mom's the designated driver."

"Great... looks like I ain't gonna get any sleep tonight." I went into the living room and sat down. I feel asleep and had another nightmare. This time it was someone I've seen before in past nightmares a shadowy figure wearing a red robe. It's happened ever since the turtles were here. My mind twisted ever since then. I'm scared for those girls to fight me again... the more scared I am the more nightmares I get... Someone was shaking me to wake up. My eyes shot open and I saw Leo siting next to me.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Where's my sister?" I looked around the living room and it was already dark outside.

"In the motor home with the guys. They're all getting to know each other."

"Why'd you come in here?"

"Just to check on you..." I gave him a look. "Okay you got me. I never left. I was watching a movie with Donnie but he was called over in the motor home. Mikey's asleep already. He didn't get much sleep last night."

"Yeah well, he played Injustice on my IPad all night... No wonder he wasn't talkative today..."

"Yeah. Did you have another nightmare?"

"Yeah... I don't get it... All those threats they told me... I don't think my parents even understand that I come home sad because I get bullied. When I tell my mom she just says to ignore them. She's not a bad person it's just- Leo, I don't even think anyone cares about me..."

"Don't say that. Your parents care about you, your siblings care about you, my brothers... and I care about you... Selena your a really good friend. Hell, your my brothers best friend. You gave us a break from New York, and I thank-you for making Raph laugh. *I laugh* He hasn't laughed in a long time."

"Do you mean it? I'm your guys' best friend?"

"Yeah! You relate a lot to us. To Raph, you guys like to wrestle...

* * *

_Flashback... _

I was coming home from school filled with energy. I had a self-defense tournament, which was wrestling the next day so I had to be prepared... I wasn't that good. (This happened after I got jumped) I was in the backyard listening to music on the stereo. Raph came outside and saw I was stretching. "Whatcha doing?"

"Oh I'm trying to practice for my tournament tomorrow."

"Ah you mentioned that yesterday. Let's see what you got..."

"Uh uh! You'll kick my ass. No way Jose." I shook my head continuously.

"Come on! I'll go easy on you... I'll teach you a thing or two..."

"I don't know much... I should of payed attention in class... I would of got those girls but... it wouldn't help anyway... I was out-numbered."

"Okay stance... You know what that is right?"

"Oh yeah!" We get in a fighting stance.

"First thing you got to do is distract your opponent. It sometimes gets 'em but it has to be an accurate distraction..."

"Woah... never thought you use the word 'accurate'..."

"Hey, I'm a professional when it comes to wrestling... Now after you do that they're arms may open up and that's when you tackle them down."

"Okay." He taught me some new moves it was awesome. "That was fun..."

"Good job." I smiled when he said that. "You got some down now. Good luck at the tournament." He high three-ed me. It's been a while since someone told me 'good job'...

_End of flashback... _

"To Donnie you guys like to talk about History...

_Flashback..._

"Hey Don!" I yelled to Donnie.

"Yeah?" Donnie came from the hallway.

"I have to do this project for World Civilization and I have to choose something that really changed history, some famous people. Any ideas?"

"Hmmm... How about Martin Luther King Jr.?"

"No... someone has that already..."

"Okay how about Mother Teresa?"

"Yeah... that sounds good." I write it down on my notebook.

"There's Anne Frank..."

"Oh I love her! Have you herd of Jane Austen?"

"Who hasn't!? Another famous person... with history... Samuel Adams!"

"Abraham Lincoln!"

"Adolf Hitler!"

"Fidel Castro!"

"John F. Kennedy!"

"Gandhi!"

We laughed.

"If we had a game like this we'd both be tied!" Donnie laughs.

"Thanks Don..."

"Your welcome. Anytime you need help. Call me. I'm always happy to help..."

_End of flashback... _

"To Mikey, you guys like to play video games..."

_Flashback... _

We were playing Saints Row: The Third. We were also taking turns. I was driving a purple car in the game.

"Ah you like this cool ass skills right here."

"Damn dudette you just runned over like ten people!"

"I honked at them they were in my way. That's what sidewalks are for..." In the game the song _Return of the Mack_ on the radio came on. "Oh snap! You know this song Mike?"

"Yeah! *singing it*"

"Oh, oo-o-oh, come on, ooh, I tried to tell you so." I sang

"Yes, I did." He sang. We sing together.

**But I guess you didn't know, as I said the story goes**

**Baby, now I got the flow**

**'Cos I knew it from the start**

**Baby, when you broke my heart**

**That I had to come again, and show you that I'm real**

**(You lied to me) all those times I said that I love you**

**(You lied to me) yes, I tried, yes, I tried**

**(You lied to me) even though you know I'd die for you**

**(You lied to me) yes, I cried, yes, I cried. **

**(Return of the Mack) it is**

**(Return of the Mack) come on**

**(Return of the Mack) oh my God**

**(You know that I'll be back) here I am**

**(Return of the Mack) once again**

**(Return of the Mack) pump up the world**

**(Return of the Mack) watch my flow**

**(You know that I'll be back) here I go...**

We laughed as we sang. And at the end I crashed and fell out of the car and ended up dying in the game. We couldn't stop laughing...

_End of flashback..._

"And to me... I share a lot with you..." Leo smiled at me. I hugged him tight.

"I'm glad you guys came... You made me even stronger then before. You guys are the reason I get up in the morning..."

"I'm glad you think that way. We'll always care about you Selena. Especially... me."

* * *

_Back in the TMNT Dimension... The lair..._

Master Splinter sent a message to Usagi and he came to the lair. Through dimension traveling of course. Master Splinter told him the story how he left to visit The Ancient One and came back with no sons.

"I can help you Splinter-son. All we have to do is find out which dimension they are in by looking in this portal." A portal emerged when he lifted his hand up.

It was like a looking through a glass ball but shaped as a portal. They're were all sorts of dimensions. It took a while just to find out where the turtles were. April held onto Casey's hand nervous hoping they would see something. A couple minutes later they spot something, it was a shadowy figure coming through the portal. Usagi and Splinter got in they're fighting stance when the shadow came out of the portal.

It was a man underneath a red robe like The Grim Reaper. He removed the hood and Splinter's eyes were like he saw a ghost. Because it was a ghost it was... Master Yoshie...

"I have sent the turtles in this dimension because there is a girl who needs hope. They have been helping her for the past two weeks... There are many other people who need help like Selena's situation, but there is one specific reason why I chose her..."

"Master... I understand... but when will they return?" Splinter did not fully understand why his sons were chosen but he was happy to see his Master.

"Soon. But I do not know if one wants too..."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter I worked really hard on it. Review Please it always helps and keeps me going... XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the Reviews! This story may be almost over... I do not own the turtles... **

* * *

It was a beautiful Sunday. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. Today was my parents anniversary. That means house to ourselves. But I had an idea...

"No." My sister puts her coffee cup in the sink.

"Come on! It would be so cool. You've been wanting to go to the beach!"

"I said No."

"Why not?!"

"Hey what's the problem?" Raph asked walking in from the backyard.

"Ask her. She's being stubborn." I cross my arms over my chest.

"Me? Well I'd like to see you pay for gas for the car." She dryed the cup and put inside the cabinet.

"Okay gas, stubborn, I'm not following you guys. *ahem* girls."

"Selena want's to take you guys to the beach, wearing disguises, and she wants me to drive you guys."

"Sounds good to me." Mikey walked out from the garage and Donnie followed behind him.

"Do you guys not understand gas coasts money and-"

"I'll pay you back! Please?" I tugged on her arm. She pulled away.

"No!"

"Come on Sunshine, it'll be our first time seeing California... and this time it's no movie..." Mikey also tugged on my sister's arm. He calls her Sunshine because... Well that's her nickname. Main Sunshine.

"No means no." Me and Mikey gave her the puppy dog face. "Oh what the hell... Really? I can take it from Mikey but you Selena?"

"Hey look Main, Mikey's gonna do whatever it takes to get you to say yes." Donnie leaned on the garage door.

"And your point is? LEO!"

Leo came in from the backyard and stood beside Raph. What's wrong?"

"Hey Leo," I stood beside him and tugged on his arm. "Wanna go to the beach... wearing disguises?"

"Sure. As long as we're wearing disguises I'm fine with that wait- In broad daylight? We can't-"

"Yeah they can't Selena." My sister leaned on the counter.

"Uh yes they can... Today's the Strawberry Festival, so... They won't be at the beach... Some will but not for swimming. For a party." I smiled.

"Damnitt!" My sister muttered.

"What do you say Leo?"

"I don't know... It can be dangerous that were out in the open-"

"Disguses bro." Mikey held his hand up.

"And we practice ninja." Donnie stated.

"The art of invisibility." Mikey laughed.

"You can meditate on the sand Fearless." Raph joked.

"Ummm..." Leo looked around then at me.

"So...?" I smiled. He smiled back and chuckled.

"What do you have that we can wear...?" Leo eye ridged at me. I smiled again.

"Yesss!" Mikey fist pumped in the air. Donnie just smiled and Raph tugged at my sister.

"I got some large coats in the closet. I'll go get them." My sister walked slow with her phone to the hallway.

"Now your talkin'." Raph sat on the couch. My sister came back later with large clothes. Like gangsta clothes...

"These are Rudy's clothes (my brother) he doesn't wear them anymore." She hands them each big sweatshirts and baggy pants.

"Uhh blue's not ma color toots." Raph held up the blue sweatshirt. She gave Leo a red sweatshirt and Donnie orange, and Mikey purple. Mikey and Donny switched.

"Don't call me toots. Your way too young to call me that." She takes the blue sweatshirt from Raph and passes it to Leo. Then she throws the red sweatshirt at his face. She chuckled. He just rolled his eyes and chuckled with her. "Alright put those on and were off..."

After when they came out outside to the car they looked like from that one episode "Fallen Angel" when they go to Hun's hideout or whatever it was to save Casey. They put they're hoods on and we all got in the car. The car was perfect for all of us to fit. Me and my sister in the front and behind us was Leo and Raph, then in the way back Donnie and Mikey. We cruised around before going to the beach. Mikey spotted a kid wearing a ninja turtle jacket. He put his head out Leo's window.

"Nice jacket bro!" Mikey yelled. The guy turned around and gave him a peace sign. We laughed. Mikey sat back in his seat grinning.

"Wow this place is awesome!" Leo said rolling down his window.

"I wish we lived here." Donnie looked out his window as the _Fry's Electronic Store_ caught his eye.

"Alright let's go to the beach guys. Hope not a lot of people are there..."

We were on our way to the beach. It was a miracle only six cars were at the beach. The best part is they were all in one spot for a party. We went to the way opposite side of them so they won't see us. It was perfect. My sister was going to The Strawberry Festival and she was going to pick us up after. I was dressed in some jean shorts and a tank top. I never liked wearing tank tops because of my arms, but it was the beach.

I kicked of my converse, and stuck my socks inside of them. Mikey sprinted the whole way with Donnie to the water. Raph, Leo and I setted up our spot. We brought towels, soda's, sunscreen, snacks, and water guns. Right when I took them out I accidently sprayed Leo's back when he wasn't looking. Raph laughed and Leo looked at him with an eye ridge. Raph made a run for it and yelled: "It wasn't me!"

Leo looked at me and I held my water gun up in defense. He had one hand behind his back and it was... a water gun! He sprayed me on my chest. I gasped.

"Payback..." He smiled.

"Oh your gonna get it!" I turned on the radio and the song _Tuttie Frutti by Little Richard. _

**A-Wop-bop-a-loo-lop a-lop-bam-boo**

We were spraying each other.

**Tutti Frutti, all over rootie,...  
**

I ducked to a spray of water and aimed for Leo's chest. It aimed perfectly. "HA!" I yelled.

**A-wop-bop-a-loo-lop a-lop bam boo**

We continued spraying each other. Leo's hood fell off to his back.

**I got a gal, named Sue,  
She knows just what to do. ...  
I've been to the east, I'vebeen to the west, but  
she's the gal  
That I love the best.**

He then got my chest. "HA! HA!"

"You jerk!" I laughed.

**Tutti Frutti, all over rootie,...**

**A-wop-bop-a-loo-lop a-lop bam boo**

**I got a gal, named Daisy,  
She almost drives me crazy ...  
She knows how to love me ,  
Yes indeed**

I turned around real quick but he sprayed the back of my head. I had my mouth open wide and turned around.

"I meant to aim for your back..." He had a scared look on his face. I smiled and sprayed his face. He spitted out the water I got in his mouth. He smiled back. His eyes looked like they were glowing for a while. He looked really happy. Even happier than I ever seen him before...

**Boy you don't know,  
What she's doing to me**

**Tutti Frutti, all over rootie,...**  
**A-wop-bop-a-loo-lop a-lop bam boo**

We laid on the sand next to each other laughing we were soaked. I looked over to Leo and smiled. His mask was croaked. "Hey your-" I sat up and so did he.

"What? Is there something in my teeth." He covered his mouth. I chuckled.

"No your mask..." I fixed it for him and straightened out the sides of it. "There..." Our eyes locked for a while... I smiled.

"Thank-you..." He whispered.

"Your welcome." I stood up seconds later... "I'll be right back I'm gonna go get my feet in the water..." I walked over to the water and stood by Mikey.

"Hey dudette this is awesome! Thanks for bringing us here." Mikey had his hood down and his sleeves and pants rolled up.

"Your welcome Mikey." I looked down to my feet.

"... Do you like him?" What?

"Huh?"

" Do you like Leo? You guys were locking eyes earlier..."

"Oh it's because I was fixing his mask. *I laugh* We had a water gun fight."

"Selena?" Mikey asked suspiciously.

"What? Yeah I like him. I like all of you guys."

"I know that. I mean do you like him, like him." Mikey eye ridged.

"If I tell you, you'd tell him. I'm not that stupid."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will."

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Won't!"

"Will! Wait- How do you- Arg!"

"See?"

"Okay If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Promise!" Mikey got close to hear me as I whispered...

"Okay... I... won't tell you..." I walked away.

"W-what? Oh come on!"

"Sorry."

After we all dried off and ate some snacks my sister got here and it was getting late. We all played a quick game of volleyball no one won. It was tied 8-8. Before we got to the car I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote something down. I folded it up and gave it to Mikey. I told him to read it when he gets in the car. I watched the rear view mirror as he opened it.

"Did you guys have fun?" My sister asked.

"Yeah" We all replied. Mikey looked at me in a shock smile. I smiled back. He folded the paper back up and held on to it.

The paper read:

_"I do..."_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review it always helps and keeps me going. XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry I been out for a while. Personal things came up. I do not own the turtles... **

* * *

I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened a week ago... Mikey keeps bugging me about telling him. I can't just walk up to him and say "Hey Leo, I like you a lot. Wanna go out." No! Aren't guys suppose to do that. I know nothing about dating. Not one detail. Well I know not to go for a guy who just wants to get in my pants. I never had a crush on anyone before. Umm hello tomboy. I even told Mikey that I have no experience whatsoever about dating.

"It's not that hard." Mikey tied my hair back in a pony tail.

"Not that hard? Mikey, have you ever dated before?"

"No, but I know how it goes."

"If your talking about video games experience, your advice is way past invalid."

"Oh come on. It's the whole 'you have feelings for somebody'. You get together and give it a shot."

"But, what if he doesn't feel the same?"

"Wow, that's a really dumb question. You think he'll turn down a girl? Dudette this is a once in a lifetime thing for him. He's not gonna turn you down. Besides... I know for a fact he won't."

"And that fact is?"

"It's... I'm not telling fact."

"You asshole..." I chuckled. I punch him on the arm softly.

" did that to me."

"Yeah, but I told you anyways."

"True. True. Alright and... done." My hair was in a perfect pony tail ready for school.

"Damn Mikey. I thought you said this wasn't your thing or something about make-up and girly shit..."

"Er... it isn't." I touched the back of my head and some my hair was in a knot. I groaned. "Right. I'll go get Donnie..." Mikey trailed off to go get Donnie. I sat there and looked around. I checked the clock and it read 7:58. I didn't go to zero period because I didn't have a ride. I go in late today because we have Late Start school begins at 9:10. My mom and dad are at work already and they said they won something last night at a bar they went to for their 25+ anniversary. Not sure if that's the right number though... Maybe 30 years. Like I said my parents are old...*ahem* older. I've been waiting for about five minutes now. I failed six times trying to untangle the knot out of my hair. Finally Don and Mike came.

"Alright. Let's see what Mikey did to your hair..." Donnie looks at the back of my head as I point to it. "Oooo... Don't worry I can fix this." After trying to get the knot out Mikey kept whispering to Donnie.

"Are you guys talking about me? Is it that bad?"

"No. I got the knot out. I'm putting your hair up now. *mutters* Shut-up Mikey."

"*mutters* Dude! Tell her..."

"Um, Selena?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah Don?"

"Are you going to tell Leo?" My eyes widened.

"MIKEY!" I stood up.

"What?!" Mikey jumped up.

"You promised!"

"I did, I did, but Donnie deserved to know." Mikey held his hands up trying to calm me down.

"And what? You think Raph deserves to know also?"

"Hmm maybe..." Mikey looked up to the ceiling.

"You told him too!?"

"So what he already knew. He saw it when you guys were talking the first day we got here."

"W-What..." I sighed and sat back down and Donnie put my hair up again.

"Look, I'm sorry, but they were gonna find out sooner or later." Mikey put a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know what to do guys. I never had feelings like this before. And I thought I was just excited because you guys were here. I mean who wouldn't be?" I hid my face in my small hands.

"No kidding. Selena we got you. You helped us out. Now we're gonna help you. Right Mikey?" Donnie turned to Mikey.

"Uh duh. That's an automatic, Yes."

"Thanks guys. But, what am I gonna do?"

"First things first. You deal with school. And we got the rest. K?" Mikey winked.

"K. Umm... Speaking of school. I need to wake up Yvonne, but last time she punched me in the face. More like an upper cut. She's like a dragon when she wakes up. Any volunteers?" They both shook their head.

"We don't even wake up Raph. I can't imagine how your sister will wake up." Donnie sat on the couch.

"What's Raph doing?"

"Sleeping." They both answered.

"And Leo?" They make kissing sounds. "You assholes..." They laugh.

"He's out in the backyard. Meditating." Donnie answered as Mikey sat on the opposite end of the couch.

"Geez it's cold at this time. *they look at me confused* It's morning. In Cali. It sometimes cold in the morning." I walked outside to the backyard and saw him in a meditating position. He was on the grass his shell facing me. I slowly made my way to him and tapped his shoulder. He stood up quickly and pulled his katana out. I held my hands up high in defense. "IT'S ME! SELENA!"

"OH. Shoot!" he put his katana away. "I'm sorry Selena! I thought you were someone else! I should of heard your presence!..."

"Well, I did try to be quiet. You scared me..."

"Oh god. I'm so sorry! I d-didn't mean too. God I'm so stupid..."

"L-Leo it's okay-"

"NO! I could of chopped your head off with this thing!" Leo yelled.

"Leo! It's okay I'm fine. Are _you_ okay?" There was a silence...

"I-I'm fine. I just... I was meditating."

"Does it really work. I mean I've tried it and... it doesn't work..."

"I could teach you..."

"Really? Sure..." My sister was at the sliding door already ready to go, but still in her pj's. "After school. I got to go. Bye." I waved off and headed for the door and looked back at him.

"Yeah... See ya after school."

* * *

School was easy. It went by fast like always. I walked home from the late bus and I wish I hadn't...

"Hey Mutant, long time no see..."

"Crap... not now... How'd they find me?" I thought. I walked faster trying to avoid them. Of course no one was around to help me out or at least walk home with.

"Hey! Where you going?" It was The Shred-head's Minions but they had no backpack or nothing. And there was another one with them...

I turned around caution on what they were going to do to me this time. "What do you want?" I spoke.

"I missed you. Someone ratted us out and I figured it was you. Of course. You just don't know when to keep your mouth shut now do you? That time in the bathroom was nothing honey. Now I'm really gonna show you what pain is." She cracked her knuckles.

"Look, you've never experienced pain like I did. Have you gotten surgeries most of your life? Were you having to go through being bullied all your life? Did your family not understand what it's like to be bullied and not wanted by anyone? NO! You don't do you. Don't you think it's time to think about what your doing?"

There was a soft silence. The wind whistled through my ears like a western movie. "Awww, I'm touched. I understand now." I smiled. "That I need to hurt you more than you've experienced.." My smile turned into a 'Oh fuck' frown. She lifted up her fist and her eyes widened behind me and she and her friends gasped.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" The voice was a familiar Brooklyn accent. I turned around and it was Raph in the same gangsta clothes that he wore at the beach.

The other girls were silent, but the main one opened her big ass mouth. "Who do you think you are? Hm?" he got in her face.

"Bitch, you got the nerve to be talkin to me like that. You lucky you 'aint a guy. Because I'll beat the living shit out a ya. I'ma make you regret that yous was even born! Now I want you to take your little bitchy skanky ass friends home and if I ever find you again you better be praying that I won't. GOT IT!" He reminded me of Christian Bale batman when he said 'got it.'

Her eyes were widen in horror. Her big ass mouth opened slowly and she whimpered:"Y-es s-sir."

"Now all ya'll... apologize..." He got out of her face. She looked at me and so did her friends.

"Sorry." They all obeyed and took off running. I looked at Raph and smiled.

"Thanks Raph." He pulled me into a hug.

"Don't mention it." We let go. And he patted my head like a dog.

"Hey." I giggled.

"Come on. Let's get you home."

* * *

When we got home my sister was gone to a baby shower and my parents... no fucking clue were they went. They're never around ever since their anniversary. I went outside in the backyard to do my homework. I was also working on a drawing of the guys. I added me in it. I looked over to Leo and smiled. Raph told him about earlier. He said he wished he had gone. He came outside to work out. He looked so good when he was working out. Wait. What the hell is going on with me? Ever since the beach I have been having this weird feeling. My heart would beat fast when I'm around him. I couldn't wait anymore I had to do something...

"Um, Leo can you teach me how to meditate now?" I stood up.

"Sure. Um, come here and sit on the grass. It's not wet." He sat down on the grass with the meditation position. I did the same as him. I sat in front of him. "Very good. Your very flexible on your legs."

"I'm double-jointed."

"Okay now, close your eyes... And concentrate." He closes his eyes. I watch him and smiled. I closed my eyes. I kept thinking about the bad times I had. I had flashbacks of my bad terrible bully days. The days I couldn't bare to remember.

"Selena?" I opened my eyes and Leo was looking at me worried. "Are you having trouble concentrating?" I nodded. "Okay. Clear your mind. And don't think. Let all your worries... go." His voice was soft. I tried again this time listened to what Leo said. Seconds later my body was filled with peacefulness. I opened my eyes and Leo was still meditating. I was going to tell him but no words would come out. My heart was pounding with adrenaline. My thoughts were going insane to tell him something, or do something! I told myself 'yolo' and leaned in and kissed him! My eyes were open to receive a shock from Leo but his eyes slowly closed as mine did the same. I was unaware of the action I had done. He cupped my face and my cheeks became red hot. I wrapped my arms around his neck. We broke the kiss and we gazed at each other.

He slowly opened his mouth to speak. And he whispered: "I've been wanting to do that a week ago at the beach. But, I was nervous. Well you beat me to it." We both laughed and kissed again. "I really like you Selena, and I want to protect you... And I want to be with you. Would you be with me too?"

"I do want to be with you." We hugged each other like never before. I'm glad I did what I did. And I'm glad that someone on Earth finally liked me back. Suddenly we saw a glowing green light on the opposite side of us...

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try my best to make more. Review please it always helps and keeps me going! XD **


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own the turtles... XD **

* * *

We stood up by seeing the glowing green light. Leo stood in front of me and pulled out his katana. A green portal opened and three shadows barely visible to see... I tried to focus on who they were but then the wind started to pick up I heard someone yelling from inside the house. The wind grew harder and Leo held on to me trying to get me inside the house.

The glowing green light became brighter, but you couldn't see anyone in it. The chairs in my backyard started falling over, and the small palm trees were waving there leaves continuously like my flowing hair is now.

"Come on!" Leo yelled. We tried opening the sliding door to get inside. I turned my head back to the portal with my hair blowing off to the side like crazy, and I saw something come out of the portal... Then suddenly an object was coming fast in my direction. It was too late to duck because once it hit my head (?) everything went black...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

My mind twirled like a Merry-go-round. Or it felt like I was traveling to the World of Oz. My dream was my whole life in fast forward mode. From being born to just now. It was all black and white. Only this dream felt like another one of my nightmares. I looked up to the sky which was pitch black and fog flowed all around me. I looked down to my hands and thought of Leo. My crooked, small fingers started to become straighter and a bit longer to normal size. I thought about him more and touched my scars. Suddenly they started fading away to my normal skin color. I smiled when it slowly faded. I looked back to the dark sky and it turned to a bright baby blue. The fog became to wash away and became the sun.

I felt a hand on my shoulder as the cool breeze kicked in through my body. I turned around and saw Leo. He smiled at me and I smiled back. He leaned in to kiss me and I followed, but then his eyes became red and he turned into... those girls that bullied me, next other bullies from the past, laughing at me, and lastly El Diablo (the devil). They all came out of a green portal individually laughing at me. All together there were twelve bullies including the devil. I screamed and hid my face between my knees. "STOP IT! STOP IT!" I screamed. They wouldn't stop. I quickly stood up and ran, but ended up nowhere. I breathed heavily and turned around to be face to face with The Shredder himself. He said "You will never be with him. Your pathetic. And you will NEVER be loved by anyone."

"LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE!" I yelled. He grabbed me and shook me. "NO!"

"Selena?! Wake-up please!" His voice pleaded. I kept my mouth shut and dropped to the floor and curled up in a ball. He kept shaking me.

"No... no more please!" I cried.

"Selena it's me, mom! Please wake-up honey..." My mother's voice traveled through my ears and my eyelids shot open. I sat up like a hot potato.

"Mom? W-what happened? My head... Ah shit... it hurts..." I rubbed my head, and I felt bandages on my forehead. "W-... Why is my-" I looked down to my hands that still had it's scars and my fingers remained small and a bit crooked... like always... I guess... I wish the nightmare lasted with my hands still beautiful and not freaky.

"Shhhh... it's okay. Your sister said you bumped your head... hard on the table. And she doesn't know about your eye." My mom replied.

"My eye?" I looked around and I was laying in my room. I sat up more to my closet door mirror and saw that my left eye was bruised another black eye... "Crap, not again..." I thought.

"What do you mean again?!" My mom asked almost yelling. Why do I say the things I think?

"No I banged my head- *sighs* Yeah okay. I... I got in a fight." My sister looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "Okay scratch that, I was jumped. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. And... I'm sorry for telling you like... this."

"Selena, it's okay because I already knew. I just wanted to know if you were gonna tell me."

"You did?!" Me and my sister copied each other's sentences.

"I was the one who told the office to turn them in."

"How did you know who they were?" I asked.

"Let's just say girls are stupid for saying what day they fight someone, and what they look like, on their Facebook status."

"It almost got me to be jumped again... but I thank Raph for that." I smiled.

"Raph? Who's that?" My mom turned to look at me. Shit.

"Umm no Ralph I meant... a friend of mine. And his other brothers. He has three of them. I share a lot with them. We hang out after school."

"Ah... you made some new friends. That's great! You should invite them to dinner or over to hang out sometime. How about tomorrow?" Nice move Selena.

"Uh sure. How 'bout tonight?"

"If they can. Your dad's not coming home till next Monday. He's going to visit Nana (grandma) in Arizona. Main's going to a sleepover. So it'll just be you and me."

"Really? How come I wasn't informed?"

"Main didn't tell you?"

"No..." My sister power walks to our room.

"Sorry!" She yelled.

"I'll call them..."

"I'll be right back. I'm going make the spaghetti." My mom goes to the kitchen with her back turned and I sneak out to the front quietly. I look out to the motor home and walked toward it.

"Are you okay?" I gasped and turned around to see Leo.

"Shit! You-"

"I'm sorry... I was worried about you. You okay?"

"Yeah. My head just hurts a bit. I don't need bandages you know. Or was I bleeding?"

"No. Donnie just wrapped it... don't know why... he's always caution like that anyway."

"Oh. So would you guys like to meet my mom? In disguises though? For dinner?"

"Of course... but what if she-"

"She won't. And if she does she won't judge you. Take it from me. She _won't_ judge you."

They change into their disguises and walked into my house like it was brand new to them.

"Guys remember your manners." Leo instructed. His brothers nodded. My mom came out and smiled.

"Hello!" My mother came toward us.

"Mom, this is Mike- er... Michael, Donald, Ralph, and-" My mother shakes their hands. I stop and look at Leo. "Leo..." He smiles at me. My mother shakes his hand.

"Nice to met you all. Pleasure. Come have a seat. I made spaghetti with meatballs and fresh garlic bread." They all sit. Mikey by Donnie, then Raph my mom, then Leo and lastly me. "Enjoy." They help themselves as we all do to the Italian meal it was delicious.

"This food is wonderful Mrs. Moraga." Mikey says.

"Yes very wonderful indeed." Donnie smiles.

"Thank-you Michael and Donald." My mom smiles.

"It's Mike- Ow!" Raph sneakily smacks Mikey upside the head. "Your welcome."

"We really appreciate you having us over for dinner Mrs. Moraga." Leo smiled.

"Well, your always welcome here anytime Leo." When mother said that I smiled. After dinner we said our goodbye's but I walked them out. I made sure my mom wasn't looking and opened the motor home. They got inside and I said goodnight. Leo closed the motor home door so his brothers couldn't see us.

"Thank-you Selena for having us met your mother."

"Of course. And thank-you for you and your brothers being so well mannered."

"Your welcome." He leans over and kisses me. He holds on to my left hand and kisses it. We kiss again with more passion.

"Goodnight Leo."

"Goodnight Selena." As we part I walk to my porch to turn the handle of my door to walk inside, but turned back to Leo. He smiled at me and waved off. I waved back and headed off inside...

I changed into my pj's and prepared for bed. I got underneath my covers and removed the bandages from my head. It felt a lot better now. My mom came inside to turn check on me. "Goodnight Selena."

"Goodnight Mom." I laid down and closed my eyes. My mother turned off the light and almost closed the door, but stopped.

"You don't have to tell me now. But i'd really like to know more about you and Leo. You seem like a pretty great couple." She closed the door and my eyes shot open. Did she see us kiss?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter it's just about done (maybe). Please Review it always helps and keeps me going. XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I've been gone I blame school. But don't worry summer's almost here. I do not own the turtles...**

* * *

Another day passed and Donnie was still trying to fix the thingamajig. Remember... It was last week of finals tomorrow and I was writing at the kitchen table. My sister was hanging out with Raph outside in the backyard. Mikey was playing video games like always. And Leo sat down at the table with me.

"What are you writing about?" Leo asked.

"Stuff. Just stuff." I smiled.

"Oh. Come on tell me. I can keep a secret."

"And your brothers sure can't. *ahem*" He looked at me, but more like a gaze. Dah! I hate it when he does that, but at the same time it was really cute. "Alright! I'm writing a story about a girl who's trying to find her mother. She was kidnapped and the police aren't doing nothing about it. She barely meets her father and he's trying to find her too. He's sort of like... you. He saves his daughter from the search to find her mother. Bad guys along the way, and weird shit that no one's ever came across of. Then... well you'll have to wait until I finish."

"Heh. Well when you finish send me a copy. I'd like to know if they find her. You have a great imagination. Selena, I want to talk about what happened... you know the day you and I... kissed." I froze. I was afraid he was going to mention that sooner or later.

I stayed quiet for a while and continued writing "What about it?" I normally said, but deep inside my heart was starting to pound faster.

"Well, did you... Let's see how do I put this... um... Did you... l-like it?" I stopped writing. And stuttered.

"Er... y-yeah. Yeah I-I liked it. It was y-you know... kiss. Lips touching,... cheeks f-fluttering,... a-and... yeah. Kiss."

"So it wasn't weird or anything... I didn't do anything wrong... did I?"

"No. Oh no heh. Not that I know of. It was my...m-my...uhhh..."

"It was your first too?" I looked up at Leo and dropped my pencil.

"Y-yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Um. Because your so... cute" I chuckled when he said 'cute'. "and you have a wonderful personality. Your smart, funny, and very... very beautiful."

"I... I'm not beautiful."

"Other's may not think so. But in my eyes you are beautiful... Just the way you are." My cheeks became redder than red. The word 'Awww' came to life all around me. Wait unless that was real. I turned my head to see Mikey with his hands on his cheeks.

"That's adorable..." Mikey smiles. Leo sighed at his brother.

"Uh... Mikey? This is an 'A' and 'B' conversation. 'C' your way out." I pointed to Mikey.

"But it was so romantic for a sec- okay..." Mikey went back to playing his game.

"Anyway... I was wondering can we... uh... can we..." Leo rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah..."

"Uh... be... together... like your a girl who's a friend- M-More than a friend who is there for me and..."

"You want me to be your girlfriend?"

"Y-yes! I mean if it's not to much to ask."

"Too much to ask? I thought you'd never ask. This is like a fan girls dream. I thought I was gonna be alone all my life."

"Dito to that. Okay great. I... I don't know what to do now."

"We can watch a movie like regular couples do I guess..." I was bored of that. I always watch movies all the time.

"But I don't want to be like regular couples. I want to do what you want to do. So... what do you want to do?"

"Aww. Really? Okay... Do you want to go outside and listen to music... It's very relaxing and it looks like you need it."

Leo chuckled. "Me relax? Not around these guys-"

"Hey!" Mikey yelled.

"But with you anytime." Leo kissed my forehead. I blushed.

"Okay we'll trade places with my sister and Raph." We both stood up and traded with my sister and Raph like I said. I brought back a stereo outside and played some music. We sat at the table near the mini bar and talked off and on while listening to the music.

"I wonder what that portal was. Remember the day we first kissed and that crazy thing came popping in on us like nothing."

"Oh yeah. Donnie said he thought he triggered something with his thingamajig invention. Raph now calls it 'Screw up Invention', but to me it's not so screwed up."

"Why you say that?"

"Because I would of never... N-nothing."

"What? Tell me."

"No it's okay. I'll save it for another day."

"Why when you can tell me now."

"I want it to be spec- *sighs* Hey... I know this song..."

"Ah-uh don't change the subject!"

"No really... I like this song..." I listened to the song and it was _Forever by Chris brown_.

"Do you want to dance?"

"What? Here?"

"Yeah."

"I don't dance that very well."

"Don't worry just move your feet from side to side." I tug on his arm forcing him to stand up. "Come on don't be shy. I thought you were brave to do anything?"

"I still am..."

_**It's you and me**_

_**Moving at the speed of light into eternity**_

_**Tonight is the night**_

_**To join me in the middle of ecstasy**_

He twirled me and I chuckled.

_**Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music**_

_**Around you, around you**_  
_**I'ma take you there, I'ma take you there**_

He looked down to the ground and I picked it right back up. I could tell he was nervous. "It's okay." I smiled and he smiled back.

_**So don't be scared, I'm right here, ready?**_

_**We can go anywhere, go anywhere**_

_**But first, it's your chance, take my hand, come with me**_  
_**It's like I waited my whole life for this one night**_

_**It's gon' be me, you and the dance floor**_

_**'Cause we only got one night**_

_**Double your pleasure, double your fun**_

_**And dance forever-ever-ever**_

_**Forever-ever-ever**_

_**Forever-ever-ever**_

_**Forever (Forever)**_

_**Ever-ever-ever**_

_**Forever-ever-ever**_

_**Forever-ever-ever**_

_**Forever on the dance floor**_

He twirls me again and this time he wraps his arms around my waist and mine were around his neck. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I could hear his heart pounding. It was a beautiful sound. The beat of his heart almost matched the music.

_**It's a long way down, we so high off the ground**_

_**Sending for an angel to bring me your heart**_

I looked up at Leo and he kissed my forehead. He rubbed his thumb across my cheek.

_**Girl, where did you come from? **_

_**Got me so undone **_

We gazed at each other and I laid my head over his heart again.

_**Gaze in your eyes got me saying  
What a beautiful lady, no ifs, ands or maybes**_

_**I'm releasing my heart and it's feeling amazing**_

_**There's no one else that matters, you love me**_

_**And I won't let you fall girl, let you fall girl  
**_

_**I won't let you fall, let you fall, let you fall**_

_**Yeah yeah, yeah yeah**_

_**It's like I waited my whole life for this one night**_

_**It's gon' be me you and the dance floor**_

_**'Cause we only got one nigh**__**t**_

_**Double your pleasure, double your fun**_

_**And dance forever-ever-ever**_

_**Forever-ever-eve**__**r**_

_**Forever-ever-ever**_

_**Forever (Forever)**_

_**Forever-ever-ever**_

_**Forever-ever-ever**_

_**Forever-ever-ever**_

_**Forever on the dance floor  
Oh, oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh yeah**_

_**Forever-ever-ever-ever**_

_**Forever-ever oh**_

When the song ended we had our lips touch again. More adrenaline passing through my body. At least it felt like it... We heard running from inside and it was Donnie who came outside.

"GUYS! YOU GOT TO COME QUICK!"

"What is it Donnie?" Leo asked seriously as we slowly let drifted apart.

"T-THE MY INVENTION IT'S MAKING A PORTAL IN THE GARAGE! COME QUICK!"

We all ran into the garage and everyone was silent. There was three people standing in front of Mikey and Raph. All I heard was a familar voice.

"We finally found you my sons..." My sons? I looked over Mikey's shoulder to see... April O'Neil, Casey Jones, and... Master Splinter...

I thought "This was gonna be a long night of explaining..."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this Chapter and sorry again for being so slow on updating. Please Review it always helps and keeps me going... Thanks to the other people who have reviewed my story so far. Much of love to all of you. XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Another chapter. Yay! I do not own the turtles or the other TMNT dimensional characters... **

* * *

Me and my sister stayed in the living room for almost an hour and a half. We had no idea what they were talking about. Either how they got here, or worse... me. I kept fidgeting with my hands, nervous of what was going to happen. I knew Splinter was going to talk to me. "Calm down. What's the worse he can tell you." My sister leaned back on the couch.

"Have you got any idea on what the main situation I'm worried about?"

"Oh come on. This whole things backwards. And I thought guys were supposed to be scared to meet the girls father... while dating." I let out a big sigh as I leaned back on the couch still fidgeting with my hands. Suddenly the door opened from the garage. It was April and Casey. I stood up.

"Hello. We never properly introduced ourselves. I'm Selena." I shook April's hand then Casey. "And this is my sister Main."

"Nice to meet you. I figure you already know us. Donnie explained the whole concept." April smiled.

"Oh. Okay. Well, have a seat make yourself at home." April and Casey sat together on the other couch facing the backyard, their backs to the kitchen, and the garage. "Can I get you two anything? Something to drink? Eat anything?"

"Um... Water's fine." April nudged at Casey.

"Yeah... Uh I'll have a double cheese- Ow!" April smacks his head. "Uh water's cool..." I smiled and went to get two water bottles. I came back and handed it to them.

"Thank-you." They both said. I sat back down on the couch while saying:

"Your welcome." I checked the time and it was 5:33.

"I'm gonna go get dinner. You think '4 pies' will be okay?" My sister stood up.

"Oh yeah. Four pizza... boxes... You need any money?"

She shook her head. "No. I'll be back in a while." She leaves out the door. The room was silent.

"*ahem* So... Selena, how long have you lived here?" April broke the silence.

"About 16 years." I answered.

"And how old are you?" Casey asked.

"I'm gonna be 16 on Saturday. June 15th."

"Oh! Well... Happy almost birthday!" April smiled.

"Thank-you." I smile back. "Are you guys... um..."

"She's my girlfriend. I thought you knew." Casey wrapped an arm around April.

"I didn't know if you uh... never mind." The turtles came inside and they sat down at the kitchen table. Leo came up to me.

"He wishes to speak with you now." I gulp and stood up nervously. He whispered: "Hey... There's nothing to worry about. You didn't do anything wrong. You'll be okay. Just don't lie." He squeezed my hand and I smiled. I slowly made my way to the garage. He was standing by the washing machine. He didn't see me. I looked over to the chairs near the empty spare room we had, and I moved the chair to the middle of the garage. He turned to see what I was doing.

"I thought you would like to sit down." I nervously said.

"Thank-you child. I am Splinter. Pleased to meet you Miss Moraga." I shake his hand/paw.

"Pleased to meet you too." I grab a chair myself and sit.

"I'd like to thank-you for taking care of my sons. Providing them shelter, food and *ahem* Michelangelo entertainment."

"Him and his video games. Your welcome."

"But, you do realize that this must be a secret of our origin."

"Oh you don't have to worry. They told you about the whole being an 'idol' thing right?"

"Ah yes. I almost forgot. Well, you seem to have had a very rough life behind you."

"Yes I did. But it's all in the past now. The memories are sealed in my head."

"Sometimes memories are good to keep... but some should be kept away."

"To be forgotten... I've tried... but they haunt me..."

"You have trouble with nightmares?"

"How did you-"

"I can see it in your eyes... We can speak about this if you'd like..."

"I just want to know why I have nightmares all the time."

"It is because your memories try to get to you. You must block it out. Leave the past behind you. You may not forgive the people that hurt you, and you may never will. Even though you try to hide even some boundaries cannot protect you. You must stand up for yourself if it ever happens again. Being strong is being the bigger person in you. It builds your spirit, pride, and faith."

"Thanks I'll remember that..."

"Remember if you need to be heard my ears are always open for you. Also my sons. Speaking of my sons... It seems you latched on to one of them." I froze. He told him? "He seems joyful now. Miss Moraga, I do approve your relationship, but when we leave. How would you make it work?"

"I... I never thought about that... I wouldn't know what to do..." I looked down.

"I wish not to see my son heartbroken when we leave. I think you should..." I looked up. I knew what he was going to say.

"You-You want me to break it off? I couldn't... No..."

"It is better to do it now-"

"I can't! He's... he's the only person that understands me fully! Master Splinter, I understand that you've had a hard enough life than I have had, but if I break up with Leo... Everything will be the same 'ol 'I'm forever alone kinda thing'!" I stood up. "But it wouldn't mater to anyone... only me..." I walked to the door. "I'm sorry Master Splinter. I... I have to *sniff* I have to go." I stuttered. Tears filled my brown never dry eyes as I left the room. I paced to my room covering my face.

Leo stopped me while putting his hand on my shoulder and held on to me. "Hey... What's the matter? Selena?" I looked in his eyes and his expression was his worried face. "What did he tell you?" He whispered. I pulled away and ran to my room. "Selena! Wait." I locked my door and leaned on the door crying. "Selena! Please open the door..." He tried opening it, but failed. I slid my back against the door to sit, leaning my head on the door. I covered my face with my knees and thought about what I said to Master Splinter. I would never break up with Leo. We just started being a couple for only two hours. Well when we first kissed it we never made it official we just wanted to be together. But I liked him for almost five years, and when I met him I... wait a sec... I think I'm falling in love with Leo...

"Selena?...It'll just be us okay. No one else me and you will just talk... Okay? Please open the door..." I slowly stood up and unlocked the door. I sat on my bed and the door flung open. He came inside and closed the door. He sat right beside me. "Are you okay?"

"...No..." I sniffed. He grabbed a tissue from my dresser and wiped my tears. He's a good boyfriend... who would let that go?

"What did he tell you...?..."

"He... he wants me to break up with you..." He rubbed his face.

"And what did you say?"

"That... I had to go... that's when I left. But I told him I can't... And I won't..."

"But... what about when we leave?... what are we gonna do?"

"That's why he wants me to break it off... And... I really don't know. Leo? I don't want you to go... It will hurt me so much!" I sniffed and cried more. Leo comforted me by hugging me.

"I don't want to leave you either... That time when we first got to know each other at your kitchen table. When your hand was in mine I started to have a crush on you. I don't care what my father says. I would never leave you. And nothing can stop me from that. My heart belongs here... with you."

I blushed. It was so beautiful what he said. My dad's never that romantic nor anyone in my family tree that I know of. "It does? That's deep Leo. Really deep... My heart belongs to you too." I kissed him and held on to him tight. We stayed in my room for a while until we heard my sister talking. Leo and I walked to the living room and saw everyone sitting down the food was here already and my sister was sitting between Donnie and Raph.

"Leonardo please sit at the table." Master Splinter said.

"I rather stand..." Leo normally said. I stood next to Leo and he kept a hold of my hand.

"I have made my decision. We are leaving tomorrow morning." I gasped silently.

"You made _your_ decision. Well what about _ours_." Leo said.

"You do not understand what danger you can have a cause on this family. What if her parents have seen you? What would they do?"

"There was no danger. Everything was okay. We met her mom and everything." Mikey said.

"In disguises! They will see your true self and who knows what they would do! " Master Splinter states angrily.

"If Selena and Main appreciate us, so will they. But her mother is very sweet and caring. We never seen her father, but it's never stopped us before from hiding. I'm not leaving!" Leo argued.

"Do not argue with me. We are leaving and that's that! If you do not come with us you are disrespecting me and your brothers. And your friends back home. Usagi gave me a way to go back and we are leaving tomorrow morning. I will be meditating in the garage." He leaves to the garage and Leo grunts. Leo leads me to my own room and we sit on my bed again.

"Don't worry Selena I'm not leaving you. I'm not missing your birthday or the future one's before that."

"Leo, I don't want you to leave your brother's behind. Family... *sighs* Family always comes first."

"But... don't you want me to stay?"

"I do. I really do. I just think you should listen to him now. And later you can visit when you can... I guess." Leo hugs me tight and he kisses me.

"Can I at least spend the night with you. On the floor..."

"Yeah. But just stay up here... just for a little while?"

"Okay." He softly says. We lay back and watch some t.v., but we accidentally drifted off to sleep in a cuddling position. Oh well. At least I got to sleep with the one I loved with for the first/last time.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tune in next time for the final finale. Don't worry there's a surprise at the end for all of you. Please Review! It always helps and keeps me going. XD **


	14. Chapter 14

**Here it is the moment you all been waiting for the final finale... I do not own the turtles or any other TMNT dimensional characters. **

* * *

I held on tight to the strong arms wrapped around me. The scent was breath taking. The whispers in my ear made my heart skip a beat. The words "I love you so much, but I have to let you go..." His lips kissed the top of my head. I felt the arms move away from me, and movement on my bed. I heard the door open and shut silently. I curled up in a ball without opening my eyes. With him I felt Lust. And I always will. And to him I felt Love. And I fallen into it. My future with him was going to be shattered into a million pieces. I wondered if it could be taped back together right when it shatters. I opened my eyes from the sun coming in from my window. _Don't Wake Me Up_. Perfect song for this moment, but it's not a dream. I lifted off from my bed and stretched. I changed into my school clothes, fixed my hair, brushed my teeth and made my way into the living room. My parents were still away on that trip to Santa Barbra... They're always traveling..but it was a good thing. I looked to see if anyone was up, but all I saw was Raph, Donnie, and Mikey. I yawned and sat on the little cushion chair.

"Morning dudette." Mikey smiled at me.

"Morning guys." I smiled back.

"Finals today?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah. Are you guys... leaving?"

"Good news. We're waiting till you get out of school 12:26 right?"

"Yeah. No changes just the time?"

"Yeah..." They all answered. I sighed and sat between Mikey and Donnie.

"Where did April, Casey, and Splinter sleep?"

"They slept in the spare room on the floor. We put some blankets on the ground, but I slept there and Master Splinter slept in the motor home bed." Raph answered.

"Where's Leo?" I asked.

"He's talking to Masta Splinter." Raph answered.

"How are you holding up?" Donnie put a hand on my shoulder.

"*sigh* Hanging in there. But... at the same time I feel like a bird with no wings. I'm losing it..."

"Leo was your wings. Huh Selena?" Mikey comforted me by patting my back.

"Yeah... he still is..."

"Don't worry... Well come visit during the summer." Raph itched his cheek.

"I guess so, but... dah... What if Master Splinter doesn't let you guys come back ever again. He doesn't like me."

"No. He likes you it's just... He's just being a dad." Donnie smiles.

"Like I said, total opposite of the boy meeting the girl's dad." My sister comes popping in out of nowhere. "Ready?" I nodded.

"See you guys at 1:00 pm. Wait for me. Bye."

"Bye Selena!" They all reply.

"Should I..." I pointed to the garage door.

"No... well tell him... but I'm not giving him a goodbye kiss for you." Mikey said. I laughed.

"Okay." My sister and I get in the car and we drive off to my school. "*sighs*"

"This sucks. I'm really sorry Selena." My sister stops at a red traffic light.

"No. Don't pity me. You did nothing wrong anyway." The traffic light turns green.

"I still have pity for you. You felt bad for me when my other boyfriends did stupid shit and broke up with me... Or I actually broke up with them."

"Right. Main... I love him-" She automatically stops.

"WHAT?!" The car behind us honks and my sister flips them off. "Don't get your panties in a wad!" She yelled at the lady behind us who was the driver that honked at us. She continued driving. "You love him? No Selena you don't-"

"I do Main! He cares about me and... he understands me! He's very protective and just... fucking amazing! You know what else... He never questioned about my disability- not once! My heart beats fast when I'm around him I think about him more than I think about myself... Last night I didn't have a nightmare... Main, he told me that I was beautiful just the way I am... I feel butterflies when we kiss and when I'm near him I get so shy and I turn into a red tomato. He's the one... and only..." My sister was silent... for a while.

"... Wow... You are in love... That's how I felt... Heart beats fast... Colors and promises...how to be brave... how can I love when I'm afraid..."

"Afraid... Oh! The bullying and nightmares- Wait a minute that's the song from Twilight. A Thousand Years. There 'aint no vampire in this movie!"

"The song suits you two perfectly. You had a crush on Leo since you were like 10... You liked the fact that he was a mutant, how you referred yourself a long time ago. Now the bullies have taken over it... But you waited all this time to finally meet him face to face. You've suffered so many times and still waited for him. And when I mean by waiting... I mean wishing... Your wish came true..." I smiled. My sister dropped me off and I took my final exam for first and second period. I tried focusing on the final, but Leo was stuck in my head. In second period everyone finished early including me. I was finishing up my Law Academy sophomore year. I've seen the same people everyday for five periods. Some of my friends that I don't hang out with known as my Law Academy classmates, still my friends, sat next to me.

"What's wrong Selena?" Jocelyn asked. I didn't tell them about my bullying problem because I was scared of what they would do or it might make it worse, and make me a tattle tale. Anyway...

"Oh nothing... Just kinda having a bad day..."

"Awww. Do you want to talk about it?" My other friend, Rosy asked.

"Well, you see I have this friend... who's... with... a guy I know, and he's leaving, but he might not ever see her again. And she loves him... and it will probably be the only guy that she's ever loved... what should she do?"

"Hmmm let's see boy problems... not a big fan of. You got anything Rosy?" Jocelyn turned to Rosy.

"If he loves her back why don't they have a long distance relationship?" Rosy shrugged.

"He... doesn't have any way to communicate with her..."

"Uhhhh... they should wait until they reach a legal age and re-unite." Rosy answered.

"So I got to wait!- duh... They have to wait for almost... two years." I frowned.

"Well, if they really, really both love each other they would run away together."

"Okay that's kinda dumb." Jocelyn looked at Rosy. "No offense."

"None taken, but that's all I got." Rosy held her hands up.

"Stephanie?" I looked at my other friend Stephanie.

"Hey don't look at me. I'm with Jocelyn. I don't know nothing about... love."

"*sighs*" I put my head down.

"Wait... I got one more... But it's... they should break up then." I gasped and lifted my head up from the table.

"I... Alright... I'll see what I can do." The bell rang and we all rushed out of the room. When my sister picked me up I stayed quiet the whole time. We arrived home and I walked inside the door to see the guys with all their gear and stood up from the couch. Leo was nowhere to be seen... "Are you guys... leaving..." They stood silent.

"We are." Raph answered. I frowned and he hugged me. His brothers came in and hugged me individually. "Ima miss you Selena."

"I am too Raph." Then I hugged Donnie.

"Selena I want you to have this." He has the 'thingamajig' in his hand.

"Aw Donnie... I'll keep this forever." I hugged him again and set the device on the table. Mikey gave me a tight hug.

"I'll miss you dudette! Don't forget about me." Were still hugging.

"How can I forget about you Mikey. Don't forget about _me_." We both pull away.

"Never." Mikey smiled. He was crying a bit.

"Don't cry..." Master Splinter came toward me behind Raph.

"Miss Moraga, I am deeply sorry it has to be this way..."

"It's alright... You have to go back home... It's better this way...Goodbye."

"Goodbye Miss Moraga." Master Splinter bowed so did I. April hugged me next.

"Bye Selena. It was nice meeting you."

"Bye April. Nice meeting you too. And you too Casey."

"Heh, cool. Ah give me a hug kid." We hug.

"Don't change Selena." Raph smiled at me.

"I won't." I smiled back.

"Well, I guess... w- where's..." They were silent.

"He's in the garage already... he refuses to say goodbye or to talk to anyone. I'm sorry." Donnie told me. I wanted to cry.

"It's... f-fine... Tell him I said... that I... tell him I said... goodbye."

"Miss Moraga, he wanted me to give you this..." He gives me a box the shape of a rectangle kind of half of a shoe box. "Don't open it now he said. He wants you to wait until we leave... Goodbye Miss Moraga and the best of luck to you. May our paths cross again in the future."

"Goodbye everyone." Me and my sister wave off.

"Goodbye!" They all reply. They all go into the garage and we saw underneath the door glow bright green. Tears slowly filled my eyes. My sister hugged me and leaded me to our room. I laid on my bed and covered my face.

"Do you want me to-"

"I just want to be alone... please..." I hear the door close and that's when I start bursting to tears. I looked at the box that Master Splinter gave to me from Leo, but I refused to open it. I left the 'thingamajig' in the garage that Donnie let me have.

* * *

I had 4 nightmares about Leo and he seemed to be trying to tell me something but no words would come out. I didn't get any sleep. Two days later after 5th and 6th period finals, the last day of school I didn't speak to anyone. My sister was worried and so were my parents. My friends invited me to a movie to celebrate my birthday... I went anyways to stay away from my house. I needed to get my mind off of... Leo. I know it's only been two days but so fast you can feel so lonely. The feeling hurt because he was the first person I ever fell in love with... that's why I'm hurting so much. You might not understand because you've never experienced something like this. If you have and you didn't miss that guy you loved... you never really loved him. I wondered how much more I can cry... when I die I might still even have more tears to shed. I got home around 9:45 pm., I was alone again and I grabbed my Ipod and popped in my headphones. I looked out my window and looked up to the stars and then the moon. The house was empty just the way I liked it. My parents went to a party and my sister was out to a party too. I sat on top of my bed and did what I usually do when I was sad. I sang...

**I know you're somewhere out there**  
**Somewhere far away**  
**I want you back**  
**I want you back**  
**My neighbors think**  
**I'm crazy**  
**But they don't understand**  
**You're all I had**  
**You're all I had**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**At night when the stars**  
**Light up my room**  
**I sit by myself**  
**Talking to the Moon.**  
**Trying to get to You**  
**In hopes you're on**  
**The other side**  
**Talking to me too.**  
**Or Am I a fool**  
**Who sits alone**  
**Talking to the moon?**

**Ohoooo...**

**I'm feeling like**  
**I'm famous**  
**The talk of the town**  
**They say**  
**I've gone mad**

**Yeah**  
**I've gone mad**

**But they don't know**  
**What I know**  
**Cause when the**  
**Sun goes down**  
**Someone's talking back**

**Yeah**  
**They're talking back**  
**Ohhh**

**[Chorus:]**  
**At night when the stars**  
**Light up my room**  
**I sit by myself**  
**Talking to the moon.**  
**Trying to get to You**

**In hopes you're on**  
**The other side**  
**Talking to me too.**  
**Or am I a fool**  
**Who sits alone**  
**Talking to the moon?**

**Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...**  
**Do you ever hear me calling**  
**(Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...)**  
**Ho hou ho ho hou**

**'Cause every night**  
**I'm talking to the moon**

**Still trying to get to you**  
**In hopes you're on**  
**The other side**  
**Talking to me too**  
**Or am I a fool**  
**Who sits alone**  
**Talking to the moon?**

**Ohoooo...**

**I know you're somewhere out there**  
**Somewhere far away... **

Some tears came down my cheek and I looked over to the box and ignored it. I fell asleep and had more nightmares of Leo...

* * *

_There was fog around me and it was dark... not again... I felt a tap on my shoulder... I turned around and saw him facing me... his mouth was moving but I couldn't hear him... _

_"Leo, I can't hear you! What are you saying?" His lips moved again. "I can't hear you! Oh god Leo! Why didn't you say goodbye!? Do you have any idea how much you hurt me?! I LOVE YOU LEO! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! I LOVE YOU!" I cried out. "Do you love me? Do you think about me? Do you miss me? I miss you and I think about you all the time..." His lips continued to move. "FOR FUCK SAKE I NEED TO HEAR YOU SAY IT! YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR TWO DAYS AND I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" I collapsed to the ground and cried. Then suddenly I heard whispers in my ear...  
_

_"Open it... Open it Selena..." The fog faded and _I woke up in a sweaty panic.

* * *

I looked over to my sister's bed and she was sound a sleep. 7:45 It was Saturday morning. My birthday. I looked over to the box and it was in the same place I left it. I picked it up and went to the spare room. The house was still dark with the sun shining trying to get through the windows and I didn't want to wake them. I sat on the floor in the empty room with the box in front of me. I slowly opened it. It was a... black shaped jewelry box with cherry blossom flowers on it. I slowly opened it and a tune played inside. It was the tune from Twilight. _A Thousand Years_. I smiled and a smaller box was inside. I opened it and it was a heart shaped necklace. The color was purple. I held it in my hand tightly. I was about to put the necklace box back inside the jewelry box, but there was a folded piece of paper in the box underneath the top lid. I think a picture was suppose to go there... I took out the paper and unfolded it. It was a letter that read:

**_Dear Selena, I don't know when you'll ever get this letter, but you probably didn't read it right away when I left... I know your wondering why I didn't say goodbye to you face to face because... I can't say goodbye's at all. I'm sorry for saying it like this... I really am. I was afraid to face you... and to be honest I didn't want to see you sad when I left. That last night with you, I turned to your face and you were smiling in your sleep. I wanted that to be the last time to see you. That smile wasn't going to be there if I said goodbye to you that afternoon. My heart sank the day I met you. I got to know you and you got to know me. But the only thing I didn't get to do was tell you that I love you. Love to me is when I looked in your eyes and I saw everything that I only needed... and it was you. My heart pounds around you, and I get nervous sometimes to try to think of what to say to you. Meeting you was one of the most important times of my life that I will cherish forever. I ask you to be brave and stay strong. Don't ever give up. Don't be afraid of anything. Even though I'm not there in person, I'm still with you... In your heart. Don't forget that. I love you so much. _**

**_ Your One and Only Love, Leonardo_**

I smiled and only one tear fell down my cheek. I suddenly looked up to see underneath the door and saw something. I looked closer and noticed there was a green glowing light...

I smiled big. I opened the door with the necklace in my hand still. The light was shining bright in my eyes. I covered my eyes and the light faded away. I opened my eyes and saw a figure... "I promised I wouldn't miss your birthday..." A familiar voice said. My heart was beating fast, I looked closely and saw... _him_. And only him. I ran up to him and we kissed long and romantically.

**Heart beats fast**  
**Colors and promises**  
**How to be brave?**  
**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**  
**But watching you stand alone?**  
**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**

**One step closer**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**I have died everyday waiting for you**  
**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**  
**For a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**Time stands still**  
**Beauty in all she is**  
**I will be brave**  
**I will not let anything take away**  
**What's standing in front of me**  
**Every breath**  
**Every hour has come to this**

**One step closer**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**I have died everyday waiting for you**  
**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**  
**For a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you**  
**Time has brought your heart to me**  
**I have loved you for a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

As we were hugging each other. He says: "I love you." I look deep in his eyes and reply:

"I love you."

**One step closer**  
**One step closer**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**I have died everyday waiting for you**  
**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**  
**For a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you**  
**Time has brought your heart to me**  
**I have loved you for a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more... **

* * *

**And the surprise is... THERE'S GONNA BE A SEQUEL! YAY! Well, under the same title... Maybe... I haven't thought through it yet. Well I really hope you enjoyed this finale of the first part of this story. Please, please Review! It always helps and keeps me going. Favorite this story if you would like to, I really would appreciate it. And thank-you for the Readers that stayed to the end (it's not over yet) and that Reviewed my story. The other half of the story will occur over the summer. But for now, today's actually my birthday: June 15. I'm going to Knott's Berry Farm right now! See you guys soon! Bye Guys! XD **


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the second part of the story. I couldn't think of a good enough title so... yeah. I made a new story called Fighter it's a crossover with the turtles and Batman. Please go check it out if you want and please review so I can continue it. Anyway enjoy the second part\sequel of this story... By the way thanks for the reviews guys from the last chapter or... ending...**

* * *

I hugged Leo long and hard. Some tears filled my eyes. "Why are you crying?" Leo cupped my cheek. "Did I make you sad? Because if I did... I'm really sorry... I blame myself for-"

"No, I'm not sad they're tears of joy... I'm happy that your here with me. And that you made it just in time for my birthday. Early in the morning." I cleared my tears and looked back up to Leo's eyes.

"I'm happy too. And I came here so early so I can be the first to say..." He kisses my forehead. "Happy Birthday." He smiles and I smile back.

"Thank you. Now question time... What did Master Splinter say about you leaving?" Leo just smiled at me. He looked down at my hands he had in his. He notices the necklace in my hand, the one he gave me.

"I see you read my letter... Do you want me to put it on..." I hand him the necklace and I pull my hair back so he can put it on.

"Thanks, but you didn't answer my question, Leo." He stays quiet for a couple of seconds.

"Thanks to your sister she and I went to the store to get you this. It's the first thing that caught my eye..." The necklace was now on.

"Leo?!" I turned to face him. "Please!" He sighs.

"He doesn't know I'm gone or... not that I know of... Usagi helped me get to you and taught me how to get back... long story about that. But I wouldn't need to go back. I have everything I need here. With you." I sighed.

"Leo... I really-...That's sweet...but you know you can't hide here forever... I do want you here, but you have a family and so do I..."

"I know, I know. I just... can I at least spend time with you for a while... It's summer so no school."

"Aw Leo... I can't say no to you. Of course you can stay. Here in the back room. My parents never go in there. I go in there once in a while to be alone... We can make a bed on the carpet or you can still stay in the motor home. You know your brothers can come over during the summer."

"Hopefully I can get a hold of them without my sensei knowing. But for now... Let's have some time for ourselves. Starting now birthday girl." I chuckled. I leaned in to kiss him, but suddenly the garage door opened. I turned quickly to face the door and it was... my mother. My eyes popped open.

"Honey? What are you doing out here?" She crossed her arms like it was cold which it was. I turned around to point at Leo,but he wasn't there. I was glad he wasn't so my mom wouldn't see him. I know sooner or later I'm gonna tell her and my dad... Maybe not my dad.

"Uh... Nothing. Just... I thought I left something in here..." I say while I was looking around."

"Well come on. I have a surprise for you in the kitchen." She goes inside.

"Leo?" I whisper.

"Yeah?" He whispers back.

"Where'd you go?" I kept looking around.

"In here." He opened the room to the back room. "I think this room will be okay. How much for rent."

"Hahaha at least 20 kisses a day." I smile showing my teeth.

"Let's double that price."He winks and copies my smile We laugh and kiss again. "Now go on I'll wait in here. Your mom has a surprise for you remember."

"Yeah. Okay. I'll go and come back and bring you some food." I go back inside the house to the kitchen and on the table was a stack of my mom's homemade pancakes.

"Happy Birthday sweetie." My mom hugs me and kisses my cheek.

"Aww thanks Mom. Where's sissy?" I sit down in front of the food my mom made for me and prayed before I started to eat. My mom waited till I finished praying patiently.

"She's asleep still, and your dad left to work."

"On a Saturday?"

"Well, he was on call so he got... You know called in. I'm sorry. Oh he said Happy Birthday to you though. After you eat what do you want to do? Go to the movies, go to the beach, drive to L.A and go to oh I don't know... Universal Studios?"

REALLY? Oh cool!"

"Yeah your dad bought us tickets, season passes, and tonight he wants to go with all of us. Meaning your brother and your sisters Rudy, Jena, and her kids, Main, and her friend too. And you can bring a friend too, dad bought an extra one." I smiled thanking my dad that he bought an extra ticket so I can bring a friend. But how would Leo be able to go... Wait that's perfect! It'll be dark and no one will really be able to see him because of all the interesting things people would be paying more attention to. Though he can still wear a disguise.

"Mom remember that guy you met. Leo."

"Yeah. Oh the guy you... Yeah I remember him he was such a gentlemen. Why you want to bring him?"

"Can I?"

"Yes! Of course you can! I like him. Just try not to be all lovey dubby with him around your dad because you know him."

"Yeah I know... Thanks Mom." I smiled. I finally knew that time I said goodnight to Leo that she saw us kiss. Or maybe not. It seems like it... After breakfast I gave Leo some homemade pancakes before I jumped in the shower then got dressed and everything. I came back into the back room to tell Leo about Universal Studios. "Hey Leo guess where we're going tonight you and my whole family."

"Wait you told her I was here?"

"No my mom still thinks your human. But no. Not even my sister knows your here. Anyway, we're going to Universal Studios tonight!"

"Wow! I... Uh never heard of it... But it sounds cool."

"It is cool. And awesome. Well I've only been to Universal Studios City Walk, but not... you know the main thing. So will you come!?"

"Of course I'll come! W-wait does this mean I have to... Uh..."

"Be in a disguise. I mean a lot of people dress up you can just go like that... But you never know..."

"No I mean... Not that... I have to meet your... Your..." He nervously says

"My dad?"

"Yeah..." He gulps.

"Wow Main was right about the guys afraid to meet the girl's dad. Leo, I thought you were brave and a leader who was fearless..."

"... Hey, I still am. Don't worry I can meet your dad no big deal. It'll be a piece of cake."

"That's the spirit! Now let me find you some new clothes in the closet in the hallway... I'll be right back."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I apologize if I forgot to mention about my other siblings. But I think in the first chapter I did when my mom says "other children..." Anyway please review it always helps an keeps me going. Don't forget to check out my new story 'Fighter'. Please go read that and please review. XD **


	16. Chapter 16

**OMG I am SO sorry that I've been gone. The reason is it wouldn't let me log on! I was so mad. i always kept trying to log in time after time then suddenly here I am. So here you go. I am now also on Quotev . com my user name is SAM007 I already wrote a story called How to love, it has ninja turtles, and a love story so it's good to be back! ... I do not own the turtles... Thanks for the review Loving Leo! I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting truly... :( forgive me. p.s I already had half of this written up I just never got to post it up. **

* * *

I was digging through the closet in the hallway and at least found pants and shoes. I don't know if the shoes will fit though... Maybe... I had two sweater options: A blue one with black stripes or a blue one with a tattooed black dragon on the back.

"What are you doing?" I looked up to see Main with her arms crossed.

"Umm... I was looking for some clothes... For..." I turn around to see my mom not paying attention then back at my sister. "It's for you know who!"I whispered happily. "Leo's here!" I whisper.

"He is!? Him, and him only?" I nod. "But why? I thought he left for good that jerk left you broken hearted!" She slightly yelled. I shushed her.

"He didn't leave me broken hearted! And he's here because of my birthday and... He loves me too..." I whispered and smiled. My sister rolled her eyes playfully.

"Okay as long as I know that... Anyway Happy Birthday lil' sis. I guess I don't have to tell Rudy to beat him up for breaking your heart."

"What?! You told him!? It's suppose to be a secret nitwit!" She shushed me.

"Relax! No, I was just joking. But... still..." She walks away to the kitchen. I sigh big and long. I go to the back room with the clothes without even my mom noticing and give the clothes to Leo.

"Okay I hope you like blue with black stripes because the other option was a black dragon on the back...but I figured..."

"It would remind me of The Purple Dragons..."

"Yeah..."

"This will do. Uhhh shoes? I can try them on." I watch him put on the black converse that were in the closet. They were a big size so I crossed my fingers hoping they would fit. He finally got the shoes on. "Weird I never wore shoes before... Well once at a Purple Dragons hideout when we had to save Casey."

He put on the clothes and well he already had the pants on so just sweater. He looked really cute... Like your casual guy taking you out on a date to the movies or something like that. Many hours passed and it was 6:36 pm. We watched movies in the motor home and he told me stories and adventures he's experienced back in his dimension. It was amazing and better to hear it from him then making a tv show about it. He explains it with so much detail and tells it with great emotion. If it was bad he talked serious. If it was sad he would loose his smile. If it was happy he would smile and kiss me after he was done. Awwwww. I wish I can visit his dimension...

"Okay Leo just climb out this window and go to the front of the house and ring the doorbell. Okay?"

"Got it! Any advice you can give me..."

"Just be your turtle self..." I kiss his cheek.

"Awwwww okay." He climbs out the back room window and climbs the fence also. I power walk to the front of the house and sit on the sofa chair closest to the door.

"Is your friend coming Selena? Everyone else is on they're way including dad." My mom comes from the hallway.

"Um yes he is on his way- *_Ding-dong* _That should be him..." I walk up to the door and open it. "Leo, hey!"

"Hey Selena!" He hugs me. I thought it was funny that we were saying hello because we just saw each other a minute ago. "Hello Mrs. Moraga." He shakes my mom's hand. "It's an honor to see you again."

"Yes it is Leo." She smiles. "We are going to leave in ten minutes. It takes us an hour just to drive over there. Have a seat make yourself at home." Leo sits down by me and I smile. "Did you walk over here?"

"Uhh... No ma'am I was dropped off by... One of my brothers..."

"You live in Oxnard or Ventura?" Leo was stuttering so I helped him out.

"Actually he lives in Camarillo."

"Oh that's nice. Closer to school right? I drive Selena to school every morning. She has to be there by 7:00 for Zero period." I hear a car pull up to the drive way. "That's your must be Jena and the kids..." My mom gets up to the backyard for some reason...

"What do I do?" Leo asked nervous.

"Nothing. Just be yourself okay?" He nods and the door opens my nephew comes running in and says hi. We say hi back. My sister Jena puts down my niece and she walks over to my lap and smiles up at me. She had the cutest bangs ever. She looked like 'Boo' from Monsters Inc. except her skin was more darker. "Hi Noah and Bella! Hey Jena."

"Hey. Happy Birthday!" She smiles and gives me a card.

"Thanks!" I smile back.

"Noah! What do you say to Tia?"

"Oh! Happy Birthday Tia!" Noah says while playing with his toy.

"Thank you." I smile. Isabella tries to say it but it was in baby talk. "Thank you too!" I blow raspberry on her cheek and she giggles. "Oh Jena this is Leo."

"Hi" She shakes his hand but doesn't notice it's green. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Leo puts his hands in his pockets.

"That's Noah, and Isabella. He's four and she's going to be two" I say pointing at my niece and nephew. My mom comes out and says hello to the kids.

"Well, Dad says he'll meet us there with your brother so let's go." My mom says. We all got in the car and it was packed. It can fit eight people, and more if it were legal for people to sit in the back of the trunk. Me and Leo sat in the way back.

"What do I do when I meet your dad?" Leo asked sort of nervousness in his voice.

"Like I said be yourself. Just... don't look him in the eye or give attitude. And when you say something don't say it like your unsure of yourself. He likes it if you say yes sir or no sir. It makes him think your not just some guy I pulled from the street. Answer truly, he's the kind of dad that can tell if your lying or not. But besides that you'll be fine." I didn't realize Leo was staring at me with a maybe-I-should-write-this-down look. "You don't have to be nervous..." I hold his hand.

"I'm not nervous... Just scared shitless if he finds out I'm-"

"He won't find out. And if he did I'll explain everything to him. Just relax. Everything will be fine. Have fun. For me?" I smile. He lifts up my chin.

"Of course I'll have fun. As long as I'm with you." I blush and he smiles. "It's so adorable when you blush..." He whispers. My face turned red and I look away.

"What's wrong Selena? Do you want me to turn on the AC?" My sister Jena turns on the air conditioning.

"It's something that's making her hot on the right side of her." Main says as she looks at me. I look to my right confused and turn back to my window side blushing even more. She meant Leo...

"Mama! I want to watch Turtles!" Noah slightly yells.

"Okay baby, Main can you..." Jena turns her head.

"N-n-n-no! Lets watch something else! Like Shrek the Third?" I say. Noah was referring to Ninja Turtles. We have a tv thing that hooks up to the car.

"No! I wanna watch Turtles Tia!" Noah whined.

"Leo, do you not like Ninja Turtles?" Jena asked. Main laughed while she took out the movie to put it on.

"Yvonne! It's not funny!" I yell saying her real name. I look over to Leo who is smiling and he whispered...

"Am I in it?" He smiles.

"...Oh god... Yes you are, but... It's the movie version not the tv version... So I guess that's okay... April was an assistant for Baxter Stockman when you saved her right?" I whispered.

"...Yeah... Come on let's watch it... Is this Leo better than me is that why?" He whispers the last part.

"No! No... No one can replace you Leo... No other Leonardo out there..."

"Awwwww... Thanks babe." My heart skips a beat... He called me 'babe'... Tehehe.

We watched the movie and I glance at him every time he as in 'Leo' movie version comes in on the tiny screen. He just smiles and cocks his head to the right at what his movie self does. I was a bit embarresed cause my nephew kept yelling out Go Leo go! Apparently Leo was his favorite turtle as well. My sister, Main will just laugh or cover her mouth to prevent from laughing. I just cover my face in embarrassment. When it was over he looked over to me.

"That was a great movie..."

"I'm glad you liked it..." He chuckles. Minutes passed and we arrived. We all got out of the car and were at the entrance inside already. It was getting dark which was the best part. The kids were full with energy because they slept in late. Isabella was a bit sleepy. She'll probably fall asleep in the stroller. Suddenly I heard my nephew say.

"Grandpa!" He ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hey kiddo!" My dad picked up Noah and put him down ruffling his hair in the process. "Hey guys. Happy Birthday baby girl!" My dad snatched me in a hug. Ugh 'baby girl'? It thats so embarrassing. I glance at my sisters who are hiding in their laughs. I gave them a death glare. I pulled away from my dads hug.

" Thanks Dad.*ahem* This is-"

"I'm Leo sir." Leo takes his hand out and my dad gives him a what I think tight and firm handshake. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Moraga." I can see it from my dads eyes he was impressed... So was I...

"Wow... Nice to meet you Leo. He's your-"

"A friend babe a friend." My mom says. Thanks mom... "Rudy!" My mom calls my big brother over. He shakes hands with Leo.

"Okay everybody... me and mom are going to reserve a spot at... Where do you want to eat Selena?"

"Hmmmm Johnny Rockets." I answer.

"Okay. Johnny Rockets it is. Nice choice. Me and mom are going to walk around. Here's some money for all of you to go have fun. Meet back at... 9:30 sounds good?" We all say yes. So it was Me, Leo together. And Main, Rudy, Jena, and the kids were behind us. They weren't really paying attention to us until Rudy and Jena called me over. Leo was looking around.

"Are you guys dating?" My sister Jena asked.

"Oh my god you guys! Why would you-? UGH! What did Yvonne tell you?!"

"It slipped out okay." Main says. I roll my eyes.

"It's okay. Just don't let dad find out..." Jena says.

"Or what? I'm not a baby anymore okay? It's not fair that you guys got to date when you were my age! Why can't I? He's no bad guy. He's- he understands me..." They look at me shocked. It was the first time I used words like that when it comes to dating and my dad In front of them.

"I wan to get to know Leo. Stay here..." My brother goes to Leo.

"Don't scare him Rudy-" I say. My siblings are too much when it comes to me and boys. And even just plain friends. They always act super crazy and nice. A funny crazy though.

"It'll be fine... Now tell me about Leo..."My sister Jena says.

"Oh boy..." I say while sighing...

**TBC...**

**I'm sorry my hands hurt right now and I'm tired. And sorry if I have mistakes and stuff. It's 12:44 am and I only got four hours of sleep last night... Please review and favorite and yeah... It always helps and keeps me going XD. BTW if I'm gone, long like this it means it won't let me log on. Remember I have another account on Quotev i'm under SAM007. I might put this story over there if this happens again. Again I'm so sorry and everything. I love my readers... I will try to update soon... Bye. **


End file.
